Blocked Memories
by CherryFlower05
Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"
1. Chapter 1

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

_-she asked, "Memories? Isn't that an organism's ability to store, retain, and recall information? So why can I do that? Where are my memories?"_

**Chapter 1: Meeting you again. **

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the misty graveyard with a bouquet of sakura blossoms in his hands. His dark pools carefully watched the gravestone and re-read what was written.

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**A LOVING DAUGHTER, SISTER AND FRIEND**

**1990-2000**

His hands gripped on the bouquet as his hands quivered. He chocked down the sob in his throat and rested the bouquet on the grave and the left.

Haruno Sakura was one of Sasuke's best friend while he was growing up although he would never admit it out all. In his younger age he had found her annoying and someone he could easily tease. He could still remember her puffed up face as she attempted to glare at him each time he teased her.

Her family had died in a plane crash one year before she died or better said murdered. Haruno Sakura –age ten- was murdered and even after ten years her killer was never found.

Today was the anniversary of her death and out of respect, her friends and her older brother visited her grave. Everyone would also take the day off from their usual activities to come today under the Sakura tree in Konoha Park to remember their beloved flower.

_Blocked Memories_

Pink locks blew in the wind as a young woman in her twenties clasped her hands together as she overlooked the town ahead of her. "Could this be home?" her pink lips asked.

From the sliver car her father hocked the horn calling her back. She spinned on her heel and looked at her father with her jade eyes filled with nostalgia. There was something about this new land that made her feel like she was home.

A blonde busty woman poked her head out of the window and shouted, "Hataka Sakura if you don't get in his car right now I'm going to personally come out and drag out back!"

The pink haired woman laughed and let a sweet smile rest on her lips. "Hai Tsunade-_kaa-chan_." She replied.

5

4

3

2

1

"Quit calling me that!" Tsunade bellowed, "It makes me feel old!"

And she laughed again as she walked towards the car.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke climbed out of his car and out clearly see his family and friends gathering by the sakura tree and waiting on him. He shoved his hands into his pockets before starting off into a long stride. His best friend was the first of the gang to greet him.

Uzumaki Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. He actually met Sakura through Sasuke when they were kids and developed a crush on her however his feeling would never be answered since Sakura also had her eyes set and mark on Sasuke. So Naruto had no chance of having her and had to settle for a bother sister relationship between them.

"So today makes it the big ten." Naruto said in a dull voice. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "I can't believe even after all this time that she's really gone." Naruto continued. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noted the unusual tension that was flowing through is body. Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I want to say that you're not the only one suffering but it's a different pain for you teme." He paused, "You loved Sakura-chan and I mean that you really loved her which was why you use to beat the hell out of me when I tried to get near her."

It worked. The heavy tension was gone and Sasuke was smirking. Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "But you know you only won cause' I let you." Sasuke snorted. "I could kick your ass any day dope."

Before the usual friendly fright could begin between the two boys someone intervened. "Boys no fighting okay." Kushina –Naruto's mother- said. Naruto grinned at his mother and nodded and all three of them turned to look at the picture resting against the tree truck of a pink haired girl grinning with her top left tooth missing.

"We miss you Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

_Blocked Memories_

"Otou-chan can I go for walk?" Sakura asked holding her straw hand in her hands. Her father poked his head out of one the rooms and replied, "Just no get lost and be back before dark." Sakura huffed and remarked, "Hey I'm not a kid anymore! I don't get lost and I know not to wander around in the dark!" "Sure you do." Her father's voice replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Sakura walked out of her new home with her hands crossed and her face puffed up. It was childish behavior but she couldn't help it. Her father just babies her too much and she despised it. Sakura concluded that she acted so childish because she couldn't remember anything from her past which was mainly her childhood.

Ten years ago she woke up in the hospital with an aching head and a body wrapped tightly up in so many bandages. She of course freaked out when she saw this. Over the past ten years, Sakura has been trying to remember her past but the only memories she was able to collect was her name-her first name to be more exact- and now she lives with this hallow space in her heart where the people of her lost memories belonged.

Sakura gasped as she saw the sakura tree in Konoha Park. Excitement bubbled in her more when she noticed all the other types of flowers planted the park. Her jade eyes became wide and childlike as she started off towards the park. If it was obvious, Sakura loved flora life.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke got up from the blanket and glanced around. Something felt wrong. His mother-Mikoto- glanced at him with a worried look. "Sasu-chan what's wrong?" she asked in her motherly tone. Her son didn't answer and that scared her.

Hyuuga Hinata-another friend- cleared her throat and spoke up, "Ano Sasuke-san we're going to visit Sakura's grave after we're done here." Paused, "Would you like to come?" This time Sasuke answered breaking is glanced away from the distance and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I already went." He replied. "Oh." Hinata said. "I'm going for a walk." Sasuke announced. No one said a word as he left.

"He gets worse and worse every year." Mikoto remarked softly, "I feel like I don't know my son anymore on this day." "Aww don't worry Mikoto-chan." Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood, "Sasuke is just being bastard like today and he'll be fine in the morning." He turned to Hinata, "And don't be sad that he didn't want to come with us. Teme always goes before any of us because he doesn't want to let us see him break down from his bastard high throne and act like he's human."

Hinata glanced away from Naruto, "Ano Naruto-kun I don't think it's that." She remarked. Naruto looked confused. Mikoto nodded, "Hai Sasu-chan doesn't want to go with us because we're traitors. We've given up."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "What have we given up?" Mikoto looked at the sky as tears slid down her creamed cheeks, "We've given up on Sakura being alive." She looked t Naruto, "Remember no body was found but after two long years of searching for her we lost faith and gave up." Mikoto looked in the direction where Sasuke when off in, "All except Sasuke."

"Oh." Naruto remarked.

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura looked at ever blossom that she passed calling out their names while she spinned childishly on her heels. She repeated the process again spinning round and round.

Mikoto was right about how her son felt. Sasuke did feel like they were traitors for giving up when he felt that she was still alive and just now when he stood up and was looking in the distance he felt something that screamed she was near.

But that was stupid right? Ten years have come and gone and there's never been any sign of her. So why would she show up now? She won't. She couldn't.

Sasuke stopped in his stride as he came near the garden in the park that his family had blocked off. It was Sakura's favourite place to play in and they felt that they needed to preserve it so they brought the land and labeled it restricted. If anyone when inside of there without their permission well hell was breaking loose. So we can only imagine how Sasuke's blood boiled when he saw a woman spinning in Sakura's garden.

Sakura was completely in love with this garden. There was something about it that filled her with bubbling nostalgia. It felt so right. However all good things must come to an end.

"Hey!" Sasuke barked out making Sakura jump. She had her back facing him and her hair was neatly hidden under her straw hat. She squealed when she heard this rough masculine voice and froze.

"This area is restricted." Sasuke continued trying to control his temper and not lash out at this woman. Sakura spinned on her heal and Sasuke saw jade. "Gomen!" Sakura said bowing. She felt so ashamed. How did she miss the fact that the area was restricted?

After a minute of silences Sakura peaked up, "Sir?" she asked as she straightened her back. A playful wind suddenly blew by and Sakura's hat flew off releasing her pink locks for the world. All Sasuke managed to say was….

"Sakura?"

A/N: Well there we go. So it's a bit different from the first but I think it's okay. Review and tell me what you think.

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-he said, "She's spitefully annoying, loud and too emotional." Pause. Smirk. "She's everything I can't be."_

**Chapter 2: She's real**

"Sakura?"

That was what she heard and it scared her right out of her right mind. Who was this person? Did he know her? She didn't know him so how could he.

Sasuke repeated her name again, "Sakura." He sounded more confident and his tone was soft. Sakura heard the gate creaked and screamed inwardly and her body when into a straight panic. "Gomen Sir!" She blurted out bowing, "I promise this will never happen again." Stood up, "Goodbye!" and she was gone.

Sasuke stared at the empty space where the woman once stood. He wondered whether or not if she was real or did he imagine her. But why would he? Women were one of the few things that hardly crossed his mind so he would never dream up one. Plus this woman answered to _her_ name so that made him wonder if he was imagining her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. It was impossible. The Sakura he knew was a ten year old girl if he did hallucinate her it would be his last memory of her as a ten year old child. So that twenty something year old woman could not have been his Sakura.

Sasuke moved to leave when his eye caught something on the lush green grass. It was a hat-the woman's hat. Sasuke pushed open his gate as an annoyed expression settled on his face. He reached out for the hat, hesitating right before he actually picked it up. It was real so the woman was not some figment of his imagination. He grasped the hat in his hands and decided that it was time to leave and headed out to his car.

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura raced through the streets as if someone was pursuing after her. People stared but kept their comments to themselves. A stinging pain raced through Sakura's body from her left thigh. She had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to run.

She tumbled through the front door and crashed on the ground breathing heavily. The door slammed began her making her jump as the sound echoed through her ear drums. Tsunade raced downstairs calling her name and Sakura looked at her hazel eyes with a grimace set on her face.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but the pain prevented her. Tsunade noticed how Sakura was grasping her left leg and her doctor's instincts when into motion. She straightened out Sakura's leg and lightly pressed her thumb against the skin. She started from the lower thigh and then made her way up to a pink scar right below Sakura's knee. Sakura hissed as Tsunade touched the scar.

"Tender." Tsunade mumbled to herself. She then turned her head towards the stairwell and bellowed, "Kakashi get down here!"

Hataka Kakashi made his casual way down the stairs with is one coal eye glimmering. Kakashi was blinded in one eye after a terrible accident when he was trying to save one of his best friends. A thin scar remains over the dull grayed eye as a memory of his mistakes.

"What happened?" he asked getting down on one knee and looking at Sakura. "Tender. Did you run?" Tsunade asked and Sakura managed to nod. Tsunade sighed. "Take her up to her room and put up that leg. I'll get some painkillers for her to make it through the night." Paused, "We haven't stocked up on our usual medical supplies so we'll take her to Konoha Hospital tomorrow." Kakashi nodded.

He picked up Sakura's fragile body in his arms and became to walk up the stairs. Kakashi was Sakura's foster father and also the man who saved her life.

He found her when she was at the brick of death and brought her to the hospital where Tsunade took Sakura's life in her hands. It was because of these two people that Sakura was alive today.

Kakashi rested her down as gently as he could. Tsunade had already come into the room with the painkillers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She handed it to Sakura.

"Maybe this will teach you that you're not supposed to run." Tsunade remarked however Sakura was out cold. Kakashi brushed back her bangs and smiled. "Goodnight Sakura." Kakashi whispered before placing a small kiss on her forehead. They then left the room.

"What time?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade turned to go to her room. "Time for what?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed tone. Kakashi sighed, "To go to the hospital." He remarked. Tsunade huffed, "Seven for the latest." She hissed out and watched joyfully as Kakashi's face twisted in terror and disgust. He was never an early riser even thou his occupation demanded that he was.

"Have a goodnight sleep Kakashi." Tsunade remarked as she walked towards her room with an evil glint in her eyes.

Grumbling, Kakashi did the same and decided to retire for the night.

_Blocked Memories_

Konoha Hospital was always busy so no one was surprised to pull up into the car park and see that almost two thirds of it was already taken. Kakashi dropped them off at the front door and Tsunade requested a wheelchair for Sakura who still couldn't walk. They then made their way to the front desk while Kakashi found a parking.

The nurse who was at the front table had red brownish hair and a name tag that said. Rin –Head Nurse. Tsunade slammed her palms on the table making Rin jumped. "Oh my." Rin remarked gapping at Tsunade, "You're the great Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade just nodded not in the mood to greet a fan. She pulled out a list from her hand and rested it on the table. "I need these down today." Tsunade said. She turned to look at Sakura, "For her." Rin skimmed through the list and said, "Yes this is possible. Just give me a moment to see if there's any available doctors." She began to reach for the phone.

Tsunade slammed her hand against the phone and said, "Who said that I needed another doctor to these activates." Rin gapped and blinked twice before laughing lightly. "Of course Tsunade-sama. I'll get everything ready for you." She walked out from behind the desk and then stopped. She turned her head towards Tsunade, "Oh and welcome home Tsunade-sama."

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke pushed the hospital swinging doors open as his mother and father trailed behind him. His brother had just called to report that his wife had finally gone into labor and that the baby was on the way. Mikoto was ecstatic as she jumped and giggled all the down the halls.

"Grandchildren!" Mikoto remarked, "I'm going have grandchildren." Her husband –Fugaku- was not amused by her childlessness and just shook his head at her.

They had now made it to the waiting room where citizens from all over Konoha were waiting to be seen to including a pink haired woman.

Sasuke was glancing around and feeling usually anxious and he blamed it on that woman yesterday. After seeing her yesterday old nightmares came back and he didn't have the best night's sleep last night. He didn't notice Sakura until one of the nurses started to roll her out of the waiting room.

He stared until his mother tugged him on his sleeve. It was time to go and see his brother and upcoming niece or nephew.

_Blocked Memories_

Already three hours had gone by and the baby wasn't born yet. Sasuke couldn't stand waiting more so he started to walk around the hospital. He walked along halls after halls until he came to a room where the curtains were drawn and a woman- a pink haired woman- lay sleeping.

He watched her hesitatingly before walking towards the door to open it.

A/N: Okay I'm tired. And I have school tomorrow. So whatever review and thanks.

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-she said, "Men ignore me because of my scars." Frowns. Tears up. Smiles. "But my scars say something. They say that I am a survivor." _

**Chapter 3: Survivor **

Sasuke reached out for the brass knob. Several thoughts raced through his mind. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. This woman could not be his Sakura? Or could she? A body was never found and this woman looked about the age Sakura would be right now. She even had the same physical appearance. Bright vibrant pink feathered locks and dazzling jade eyes. She was even childish like Sakura and panicked easily in any situation that got out of hand. So who was he to say that she wasn't Sakura? He couldn't. But he couldn't exactly shout out that she was. This woman didn't know who he was.

Sasuke allowed his fingers to spread across the brass knob and as he turned it. The anxiety built up as he started to push the door open.

She was sleeping peacefully and most likely in her happy place. Sasuke looked at her and allowed his hand reach towards her sleeping form. His fingers brushed against her bangs and he noticed how her body stiffened. She was awake.

"Hn." Sasuke said aloud. "Please leave." Sakura said softly. She didn't open her eyes but her hand was making its way towards the red button that would have nurses running up to her room. "Stop." Sasuke said watching her hand. "Why?' Sakura asked, "Just leave before I call for help." Sasuke stiffened. "Just answer me this." Sasuke asked. "No!" Sakura shouted flying up from the bed with her eyes wide open in fear, "No!"

"Please." Sasuke said. Sakura noted how his voice almost sounded like he was pleading. Begging even for her to agree to his proposal. "I_" Sakura started off, "Okay." Sasuke let a short silence cover them before asking, "You name?" Sakura looked baffled and replied, "Hataka Sakura now please leave." "Hn." Sasuke said and he walked out of the room with a room.

As the door closed, Sakura noticed a sharp pain in her heart and a soft voice whispered in the back of her mind, _"He's gone."_

Sakura felt emotionally exhausted and allowed her body to fall back on the bed. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier and she allowed sleep to grab her. Her mind wandered.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke had made it back in time to hear a baby's cry and his brother shouting that he was the father and a beautiful, breathtaking bouncing baby girl. Sasuke smirked. Itachi –his brother- was going to make some father.

Mikoto was over joy. Fugaku reminded in-different. Mikoto hugged Sasuke while she jumped around happily. "I'm a grandmother!"

_Blocked Memories_

One hour later the Uchiha family- minus Itachi, his wife-Ayama and their little princess- was leaving the hospital. They had reached the waiting room where Fugaku saw familiar spiked silver hair. "Kakashi." Fugaku remarked.

Kakashi looked up surprised. He faintly smiled at Fugaku and placed down the papers he was reading.  
"Uchiha Fugaku." He acknowledged. Fugaku nodded. "Why are you here?" Kakashi asked standing up. "First grandchild." He replied going right to the point, "Are you staying in Konoha for long?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Congratulations." He said, "And don't tell me that your only asking me that question because you want me back on your team." Fugaku smirked, "It's a dog eat dog world Hataka." He said, "You have to grab the best before they're gone." Pause, "Why are you here?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Daughter. Leg injury." Mikoto poked her head from behind her husband and asked shocked, "You're married now Kakashi?" Kakashi seemed taken aback by the question but replied, "No I adopted her." Mikoto allowed her lips to form a 'O' before smiling. "Can I meet her? It would be nice to have another girl to talk to." Kakashi nodded.

Rin walked out into the waiting room with a clip broad in her hands. She glanced around before resting her eyes on the ground. _"K-K-K-Kakashi???"_ Rin asked. She then glanced back to her clip board and watched the form again.

Patient: **Hataka Sakura**

"Oh this is your daughter." She said forming the statement in a form of a question. Pause. Eyes go wide.  
"Matte you're _married_?!" Kakashi would have laughed at Rin's face however her rambling had stopped him from doing so.

"Oh my gosh is your wife here?!" Rin rambled, "I have to meet her and_" Kakashi touched her shoulders and said, "Rin. Calm down." Smirk, "I'm not married. As I just said I **adopted** my daughter." Relief washed over Rin and she smiled. "Oh gomen." She said. She then threw her arms around her old friend and whispered, "Welcome home."

Kakashi- like Tsunade- was born and raised in Konoha. However he left a while aback. Almost ten years ago. Rin was one of his childhood friends who he attended school with. They were very close. Almost high school sweethearts however after the accident with Kakashi, they distanced themselves from each other. Then Kakashi just left without a word. That action broke Rin more than he will ever realize.

"Kakashi what's your daughter's name?" Mikoto asked curiously. Kakashi turned towards her and replied, "Sakura." Mikoto gapped before she pushed passed her husband and placed herself in front of Kakashi, "Describe her for me!"

Kakashi rambled out a perfect description of Sakura and Rin even showed her the picture taken for her card. Mikoto fell into the closest chair and sighed. "This is too much." She mumbled. She then glanced around and asked, "Where's Sasu-chan?" she asked. "Bathroom." Her husband replied. "Well he's in for a surprise when he comes back."

Kakashi began confused. "Someone please explain what is going on?" he asked. "Where did you find this Sakura?" Mikoto asked. Her voice was rough and demanded answers. "In an alley in Oto." Kakashi admitted, "Badly beaten too. So it was no great shock when we found out that she_"

"RIN-SAMA PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 28 FLOOR 3 ASAP! REPEAT! RIN-SAMA PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 28 FLOOR 3 ASAP!"

The announcement ended and Rin froze. "That's your daughter's room!" Rin shouted as she raced towards the elevator. Kakashi followed. Rin was already panicking and Kakashi barely heard Mikoto shout that they would meet him there.

_Blocked Memories_

When they arrived to Sakura's room, she was thrashing around wildly. She shouted- her voice filled with fear- "Blood! Blood! Make it go away!" Tsunade was holding down Sakura from one side while a nurse was holding her down on the side. "Rin-sama!" the nurse shouted relieved. "Please help her."

Rin nodded and walked towards Sakura. She waited until Kakashi held down Sakura's legs before gently slapping her hands against Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura-san wake up." The said girl opened her eyes allowing the hot tears raced down her cheeks. She grabbed onto Rin and sobbed. "So much blood." Sakura whispered, "Too much." Rin rubbed her hand on Sakura's back and whispered comforting words to her. Rin then looked at the nurse and her eyes demanded answers.

_Blocked Memories_

"Gomen!" the nurse repeated again as she bowed. She had just completed telling Rin how she came to collect Sakura when she noticed that she was turning in her sleep. Then Sakura got worse and began to thrash and scream 'blood!'

"Well that's fine." Rin said, "You may go." The nurse bowed again and left. Rin glanced at the Uchiha family outside and said, "I'm sorry but if you're here to visit Hataka-san but she's in no condition to see anyone." Mikoto walked forward looking at Sakura before she grasped onto the wall for support. "It looks just like our flower." She whispered. Sasuke- who had returned from his bathroom break- grasped his mother's elbows, "Kaa-chan calm down." Sasuke remarked. Mikoto looked at her son shocked, "But it's' her!" she shouted. "No." Sasuke whispered out. "Just look at her!" Mikoto shouted, "You of all people should jump at this moment!"

Sasuke held his tongue. He would explain to his mother later. He would explain why he didn't believe that this was his Sakura. Why he was telling her no.

"You know my daughter Mikoto?" Kakashi asked coming forward. Mikoto nodded, "She looks just like _our_ Sakura." "What do you mean _our _Sakura?" Tsunade asked popping into the conservation. "A girl who was_" she stopped when Sasuke hissed in her ears to stop.

"No continue." Tsunade demanded, "We need to hear what you're saying." "Why?" Sasuke asked angrily. Tsunade growled and matched towards Sasuke, "Listen here gaki! That girl has lost her memories since she was ten and we have been trying for ten long years to help regain them again! If you know something about her then for kami-sama's sake **TELL ME**! Tsunade bellowed.

The words suck in. Rin was shouting for everyone to leave the room. She made it very clear that the tense air was not good for Sakura in her current state. As she pushed everyone out of the room, Sakura glanced up and watched Sasuke. She recognized him. Her lips moved quickly and she mumbled. "Who are you?"

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke sat on one of the wooden bench in the waiting area outside Sakura's room. He was confused- a rare thing for him. Sasuke always knew what he wanted but now he didn't know where he was going. He found out that the same woman he had been chasing after like some lost puppy was his Sakura. His Sakura who lost her memory. His Sakura who only knows her name and nothing about him. His Sakura who will look at him and whisper 'stranger.'

It hurt. It hurt Sasuke so bad that he was completely out of it. Sasuke heard footsteps but didn't bother to look up. He knew who it was.

"Kaa-chan told me that our Sakura is alive." Itachi said sitting next to his sister, "But your reaction scares me baka otouto." Sasuke snorted. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Itachi asked, "For her to be alive?" Sasuke said nothing.

Itachi stood up, "Well listen Sasuke. I have a family to take care of." Pause, "It's up to you now to decide if you want to take care of this Sakura. To accept her as she is and wait for her to remember you." Silences. "Well at least you can say one thing if she's our Sakura." Sasuke looked up, "What?" he asked. "She survived." Itachi replied before walking off.

As his brother turned the corner Sasuke smirked and ran his finger through his hair, "Ah." Laughs, "She is a survivor."

A/N: Gomen for the long wait! Umm well here's the next chapter longer than the last one by the way. Can you guys give me a name for Itachi's daughter? I'm really bad at names. I mean it. Oh by the way for those of you who know that I'm redoing some of my stories here's a small note for you. Especially if you're reader of His Daughter.

**HIS DAUGHTER WOULD BE THE NEXT STORY I WILL REDO BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT A FULL A/U AND TAKE IT OUT OF THE NINJA WORLD. I'LL PUT THIS NOTE ON THE STORY AS WELL AND PLEASE VOTE ONE WHICH ONE YOU WOULD PREFER TO READ. **

**OLD VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER **

**SUMMARY:** **KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER IS BACK IN THE WILL HAPPEN WHEN A CERTAIN UCHIHA FINDS INTEREST IN HIS SENSEI'S DAUGHTER?ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOSE ONCE THE OVER PROTECTIVE DADDY FINDS ON AS SASUKE AND KAKASHI FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! **

**NEW VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER**

**SUMMARY: WAR. BLOOD. DEATHS. AND THE NEW MAGGOT BRAT –UCHIHA SASUKE- FALLING FOR THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER- SAKURA. OH BOY KAKASHI IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH THAT. **

Okay that's all. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-"he said, "Her parents died today." Silences, "And all she did cry." Jaw tightens, "I swear I'll hunt down and kill whoever did that. I hate to see her in pain." _

**Chapter 4: Trust me**

"_N-n-n-n-n-nani?????!!!!!" _Naruto shouted gaping at his best friend, _"Sakura-chan is a-a-alive????!!!"_Sasuke glared at his best friend, "Shut it dead last. You're giving me a headache." He remarked. Naruto just stared without another word.

Since yesterday, Tsunade and Kakashi have been gathering everyone who knew Sakura before her _accident_. Tsunade is hoping that even after so long, they would be able to help Sakura find the roadway back to her memories and finally solving who was her attempted killer. Everyone met up at the Uchiha manor and waited for Kakashi and Tsunade to arrive to tell them their parts.

**Three hours later**

A light blonde woman stomped her feet angrily as she continuously glared at the door. They have been waiting for over two hours and yet their guests have not arrived. She –Yamanaka Ino- dug her perfectly pedicure nails into her scalp before groaning. "Who's ever _this_ late?" Ino asked. The door bell rang and everyone could clearly hear the Tsunade's voice arguing with Kakashi. A loud tap was heard before the door itself was opened. Kakashi was the first to enter the room slightly bruised around his arms.

"Ohayo minna!" Kakashi greeted with a smile. Tsunade tapped him behind his head again. "Don't do that!" Tsunade bellowed, "You should be explaining why you were late." Kakashi suck his head in shame and mumbled, "You're right Tsunade." Tsunade smirked feeling please until she saw the glint in Kakashi eyes. Kakashi lifted his head and spread out his fingers as if he was about to check off items coughexcusescough from a list. He started, "Well first I had to save that poor little cat from the tree." He said, "Then I had to help that nice old lady cross the room and then_"

_Whack! _

"Stop lying you baka!" Tsunade shouted, "Just admit that you fell asleep while I was waiting for almost two hours at the hospital!" Kakashi threw on an innocent expression, "I'm sorry but I don't recall that." He said. Tsunade smiled, "Really Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. Knuckles crack. Dark aura over Tsunade. "Well let me help you remember!"

Before Tsunade could kill Kakashi, Naruto intervened. "Wait! Where is Sakura-chan?" he asked. Tsunade calmed down and Kakashi straightened his posture, "In the hospital." Tsunade replied. Naruto's face fell, "What? Why?" he asked disappointment marring his tone. "Because she needs rest and someone to monitor her all the time." Tsunade replied feeling a bit annoyed with Naruto for asking so much questions. "Either way you'll all get to see her soon enough however not all at the same time. Not as yet." Tsunade finished.

She took a seat in the closest free chair and rubbed her temple before asking, "So tell me everything you know about Sakura and who you think should be the first to see her."

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura lay still in the hospital bed feeling hot and sweaty. She hated the required gown she had to wear once she was a patient in the hospital. The bed wasn't that comfortable either. It was lumpy and poked her back leaving her sore. Rin entered with another woman who Sakura knew she recognized from pictures Tsunade had.

"Shizune we will have to monitor Sakura-chan very often." Rin told the black hair woman. Shizune nodded, "I will do my best." Shizune reply. She then looked at Sakura and nodded, "Yep that's certainly Tsunade-sama's handy work. She doesn't even look like she has been in a life and death situation." Rin nodded her head in agreement, "If it wasn't for all those scars on her body I don't think I would have believed it." Rin finished ending the conversation and leaving the room.

Shizune walked towards Sakura and was about to speak. "I know you." Sakura said. Shizune stiffened. "I have seen you in pictures with Tsunade-kaa-chan." Sakura finished. Shizune relaxed as she pulled up a chair, "You have now?" she asked sitting down. "Your name is Shizune I think." Sakura continued. Shizune nodded and smile, "Hai." Pause, "Did you know that Tsunade-sama was married before." Shizune asked. Sakura shook her head saying no. "Yes she was married to my uncle- Dan." Wide shock jade eyes, "What happened to him?" Sakura asked her voice dropping to nothing but a soft whisper. "He died in a war years ago. You may not know but Konoha- almost 24 years ago- was at war with all the countries but thanks to Minato-sama, we were able to pull through and re-build out home peacefully."

Sakura only looked on it awe. "Dan-ji-chan died in the war. He was the last person Tsunade-sama ever lost since." Shizune said ending the story. Sakura shook slightly before picturing Tsunade in her mind. She had always admired Tsunade but now she had even more of a reason to. Tsunade was certainly one of the strongest women Sakura ever knew. Shizune stood up and pressed a needle into a clear tube leading into Sakura's arms. "Sleep." She requested before leaving the room.

_Blocked Memories_

"So what you're telling me is that Uchiha was the closest to Sakura?" Tsunade asked and everyone nodded. "Fine. This evening come to the hospital. Bring some pictures of you and Sakura or anything that you know would help trigger her memory. I'll meet you there." Pause, "And don't be late!"

_Blocked Memories_

Tsunade looked as the galls door of the hospital opened and watched as Sasuke entered the room. He held nothing besides a straw hat that Tsunade recognized immediately. "That's Sakura's hat!" she accused. "Ah." Sasuke replied. "Whatever." Tsunade said ending the conversation. She called Sasuke to follow her top Sakura's room.

When they arrived she was sleeping. Tsunade told Sasuke to sit down and wait for her to wake up. She warned the younger Uchiha not to push his luck and try to make Sakura remember everything overnight. "If she starts to get headaches leave and press the button outside to call up the nurse. They will take care of her from there." Sasuke said nothing and Tsunade snorted, "Well your welcome." She remarked before leaving.

Sasuke watched Sakura's sleeping form. He smirked when he realized that she still talked in her sleep. She mumbled on about Kakashi Tsunade. Once he came into the topic. Eventually she did wake up after a painstaking half an hour.

Her eyelids fluttered open and her jade eyes looked up at the ceiling in confusion. The last thing she remembered was talking Shizune before she fell into a deep sleep. Sakura then propped up her body, leaning on her elbows for support. She still hasn't noticed Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke remarked making himself known. Sakura turned with wide fearful jade eyes and opened her mouth to scream. Sasuke jumped from his seat and sealed her mouth shut with his hands. Sakura struggled to reach to the button at the side to call for help. She certainly didn't want this mad man in her room. Sasuke locked her two hands above her head using his free hand and before the couple even realized it, Sasuke was stranding Sakura.

Sakura's face was beet red. Sasuke would have been the first man to ever put her in a position like this. "Don't scream." Sasuke hissed out to her. His tone softened, "I'm here to hurt you Sakura." Sakura felt her pulse flutter. The way he said her name was so beautiful. The way each letter rolled off the tip of his tongue and sickeningly sweet tone like melting honey. Sakura nodded in agreement and she watched as Sasuke detached himself from her.

Her face was still cheery red as she glanced in every other direction refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Don't tell me…" Sakura said. Her fists clenched into the white sheets, "Don't tell me that you're the visitor that is suppose to help me remember." She gulped.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip as she remembered Tsunade telling her that she was going to have some visitors. People who knew her before her accident but Sakura never excepted that it would be Sasuke. She never excepted to see his face again looking at her. She didn't want to. So she decided to get rid of him.

She gasped and held her head as if she was in agony. Sasuke's eyes followed her every move. He could see that she was faking it. The forced grimace set on her face as she closed her eyes. Sasuke could see that Sakura didn't trust him. He stood up making sure she heard the chair as it scraped against the floor. She did.

The words came out of her mouth unexpectedly. Sakura didn't know where or what in her right mind made them slip out but knowing that Sasuke was leaving pained her. It stabbed her in the heart.

"Matte!" Sakura shouted. Her body leaned too much towards the edge and gravity pulled her to the ground. She screamed but before she could even feel anything, Sasuke was there.

_Blocked Memories_

Tsunade glanced at the cards in her hands. Kakashi watched her with a bored expression as he mumbled for her to play. Tsunade paid little attention to him. She just continued to watch the royal flush in her hands.

"Tsunade." Kakashi drawled out, "Play already." Tsunade looked up and threw down her cards. "I quit." She remarked as Kakashi stared at the cards. "Wait you won??!" Kakashi asked shocked. Tsunade wrapped her arms around herself. "Something has happened to Sakura." Tsunade remarked. An unwanted shiver played on her spine. Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade." He said, "I'm sure she's fine." She glared, "How would you know?" Tsunade demanded. Kakashi smiled, "Because she's with a man who honestly cares for her." he remarked, "We can baby her all the time Tsunade. We have to let her go."

Tsunade huffed, "I don't want to." She replied. Kakashi laughed, "All good parents never want to see their child leave home." Kakashi replied, "But we have to."

Tsunade didn't budge. Kakashi started to re-shuffle the cards. "Okay listen you superstitious woman." Kakashi said, "Let's have one more game. If you win we'll go and see Sakura but if we lose you stay right here and keep your mouth shut." Tsunade made a face but nodded, "Fine but don't get vex when I win again."

//Five minutes later//

"WHAT I** LOST**!" Tsunade bellowed, "YOU PLANNED THIS YOU OLD PERVERT!"

"All's fair in love and war Tsunade." Kakashi remarked shrugging.

"SHUT IT!" Tsunade exclaimed.

_Blocked Memories_

"What? What? What is this?" Sakura asked herself. Sasuke held her in his arms. She realized that he was trying as much as he would not to make her feel like he was taking over her private bubble. He was trying to make her feel comfortable and it caught her off guard.

"I_" Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off. "Trust me." He remarked. Gasp! Watering jade eyes. "I don't know if I can." Sakura whispered, "I can't." She felt Sasuke stiffened. "But…" Pause, "But I have to. I have to trust you."

She pulled away to see his face. "I have to." Sakura said, "If I want to know who I am." "Sakura…." Sasuke said.

He picked her up bridal style remembering how Tsunade had told him about her leg. She blushed. He rested her carefully on the bed before looking at her straight in the eye. "You will remember." Sasuke remarked.

Sakura watched in awe at him. He sounded so determine. So sure of himself. She glanced downwards. "I still don't know who you are." She said. Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke."

Sakura smiled, "I'll remember that."

A/N: Wow I'm finished. I decided you guys needed the next chapter by now. Anyway thanks everyone for reading the story so far and keep the reviews coming.

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-she asked, "How can someone like him be capable of a gentle touch?!" Pause. Blush. Blush, "Not that I'm complaining or anything." _

**Chapter 5: Among fragments**

"Name?" Sigh, "Haruno Sakura." Nods.

"Age?" Glares. "20." Pause. Giggle, "Should I tell the date of birth as well?" Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. "Okay no."

"Date of birth?" Gapes. Smirks. "Sakura." "I'm not doing this anymore!"

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke sighed. As usual, Sakura was being difficult. Why must she always be difficult? It was frustrating when she was difficult. It's been a week and just a few days since Sasuke managed to get Sakura to trust him. He's been visiting her ever since.

It annoys Sakura that he's the only one she has seen from her lost forgotten past but she deals with it. She has to be patience and then everything else will come to her however today her patience was just hanging by a thread.

"Here." Sasuke remarked rudely pushing the food in front of her. She glares. She pushed it away from her, "I'm not eating that!" she remarked. Sasuke's hands stopped the tray of food before Sakura could fully push it out of her life. "Eat." He demanded. Sakura turned her face. "Sakura." He hissed out. "It has all that medicine in it." She wrinkled her nose, "I can partially smell it from here."

Sasuke leaned back into his chair, "Sakura just eat the stupid food already." He asked. "No." Sakura said staying firm on her choice. Today was going to be a long day. Sasuke could see that already.

The door opened and Shizune walked in with a clip form and a pen. "Ah Sasuke-san there you are." She remarked sounding relieved. She pushed the clip board in front of him and asked, "Will you sign these release forms for Sakura-san so she can finally leave?" Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura's eyes when wide. He took the pen Shizune was offering him and signed quickly.

"You? **YOU?!"** Sakura accused angrily but before she could set her tongue loose Sasuke shoved the food back towards her. "Eat." Pause, "Then we leave."

Sakura grimace but picked up the spoon and swallowed the bile deep in her throat. She didn't have much of a choice.

_Blocked Memories_

"Ahhh sweet, sweet freedom!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke walked her bounce with happiness as she took in the outside world again. Panic then played in his eyes as he watched her try to get up from the wheelchair with trembling legs. He was in front of her before she could fall right back into the hospital again.

"What is wrong with you?!" he bellowed angrily as he pushed her back into the wheelchair. He looked down at her and hissed out, "Do you like inside there." Sakura turned her face and chocked down a soft sob before a tear slid down her cheeks. Sasuke saw it.

"Sakura." He asked. She didn't answer his call. Sasuke got down to her level leaning on one knee. "Sakura stop crying you look stupid." He told her. She hiccupped. "You're a grown woman stop acting so childish." More sobs. Silences, "You're never too old to cry Sasuke." Sakura remarked with her cracked voice. She looked at him with streaming tears sliding down her cream cheeks. "Never." She finished.

Sasuke stared. That wasn't the first time she had told him that. Those exact words playing on the tip of her tongue. Sakura realized that her words did something to Sasuke and looked innocently at him, "Sasuke?" she asked. A well decorated handkerchief was shoved in her face. She tilted her head to the side, "What's that for?" she asked trying to see Sasuke's face.

"Just wipe the stupid egg off your face." Sasuke said. He stood up so she couldn't see that light red playing on his neck, "And go back to being abnormally happy."

Sakura gaped. She realizes she does that a lot around him and then smiled. "Okay!" she chipped happily.

_Blocked Memories_

"Date of birth?" Sasuke asked as he lifted Sakura into his arms. "March 28th, 1990." Sakura replied happily. At least she was now in a better mood. Sasuke was glad for that. At least now she would cooperate with him- for now.

"So…" Sakura drawled, "Where are you taking me?" Sasuke said nothing and continued to keep his eyes on the road that were unusually busy today. "Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pondered for a moment before replying, "Hai, a nii-san." "Name?" Sasuke asked. "Sasori." Sakura replied. She paused and let her voice drop to nothing but a whisper, "When will I meet him?" she asked in an anxious voice. Sasuke chuckled at her. "Soon." He promised as he took a U-turn towards the Uchiha manner.

Sakura watched everything that flew pass her eyes and pressed her palm against the car's window. She felt like she had been here before but kept quiet about it as the car came to a stop. Her door flew open and a servant bowed at her. "Ma'am." He greeted. Sakura nodded as she watched the man offer her a gloved hand. "I'll take it from here." Sasuke suddenly remarked. The servant nodded and bowed. "Of course Sasuke-sama and welcome home."

_Blocked Memories_

Inside the manner, everyone was tensed. Almost all of Sakura's friends were there was waiting to see her again. They promised to take things slow with Sakura and try to earn her trust before befriending her again. Naruto was the most anxious of the group to see Sakura again. He kept tapping his foot until Hinata begged him to calm down. "Everything will be fine." She assured him. Naruto glanced at her and smiled, "I know Hinata-chan, I know." He admitted, "But I'm just a little scared." Hinata fitted her hands in Naruto's and said, "It's going to be okay Naruto-kun."

The door opened and everyone looked up. Sasuke was easily carrying Sakura in his arms and they watched as she stared at them in awe. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered wishing he could hold her close to him like Sasuke was doing.

"Hello." Sakura said timidly. Everyone smiled. "Um welcome home Sakura-ch_" Naruto said but dropped as he realized he was going to say the usual suffix he would add to her name. "I mean Sakura." Sakura whispered back a soft hello. "I'm Naruto." He continued. "It's nice to meet you Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She looked around at everyone and said, "It's nice to meet all of you!"

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke was jealous not that he would ever admit it but he was jealous. She was acting so casually with them. So normal! Oh but when she was with him, she was scared right out of her mind. Then again their first actual meeting wasn't the friendliest. He did shout at her for being in her own garden. But that was beside the point! She was being too friendly with everyone! And Sasuke was damn jealous about it.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she escaped of the crowd. She was trying as best as she could to remember everyone but it was hard. Her mind would always end up leaning her to a wall and it annoyed her.

Sakura gasped when she heard a baby's cry coming from behind the door she was leaning on for support. She knew that it was rude but curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head inside. It was a little girl, small and beautiful. Sakura walked towards the crib in awe. She watched the girl carefully and noticed how much she resembled Sasuke. Her eyes, her hair. Just everything looked so much like Sasuke.

Her hands gripped on the crib as the babe looked at her. The thought that had just hit Sakura hurt more than she expected. She was letting her mind wonder if this child was Sasuke's. It would explain why he was at the hospital that day and the baby did look like him and was in his family's home. She chewed down on her lower lip as a stabbing pain when through her heart.

"Traitor…" a voice whispered hatefully in the back on her back. Sakura heard a woman's voice from outside and panicked. She was about o escape from the room when the door opened by itself nearly smacking her on the forehead.

"Oh!" she heard, "I'm so sorry." Sakura tried to compose herself as she looked at the woman. She was much older than Sakura-four years tops but she was still breathtaking. Sakura could see- from her large appearance at the stomach- that was the mother of this innocent girl.

"Oh no I'm sorry." Sakura replied back, "I was the one who was poking my nose where it didn't belong." The woman laughed but stopped short when she heard her daughter cry out for her. "Emiko!" She remarked and picked up her daughter cooing at her. The child giggled in response.

"She's beautiful." Sakura remarked watching her. The woman laughed obviously pleased with that answer. "Thank you." She said. "I love her eyes." Sakura added causally. "Yep. They are beautiful but we're still trying to figure out if she has my eyes or my husband's." the woman said. Pause, "But she definitely has her father's smile." Sakura said nothing.

"Ayama!"

The woman looked up on the sound of her name and laughed, "What is it my foolish bother-in-law." Sasuke walked in with a scold on his face. He really wished his sister-in-law didn't pick up on that nick name for him. He noticed Sakura in the corner but kept his attention on Ayama. "Your husband wants to show off his daughter." Sasuke remarked making Ayama laugh, "Ha and would you believe he wants another one! Not me and this again!" smiles, "Take Emiko downstairs for him will you." She asked handing the baby over to Sasuke. "Ah." Sasuke replied before leaving. She then looked at Sakura with a smiled and said.

"Emiko looks a lot like her uncle too."

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura threw herself on her bed and sighed. It was nice to be back home again after that long day. She turned to her side and looked at her peach walls with half open eyes. She was still remembering how Ayama- who was actually Itachi's (Sasuke's older brother) wife- told her today.

"_I knew what you were thinking but don't worry, I'm too old for Sasuke and __**married**__!" _

Her cheeks lit up as she remembered. Sakura couldn't figure out what would make Ayama think that she was even interested in Sasuke but she did. Sakura got up and propped up her right leg and leaned her elbow against the knee. She didn't like Sasuke like that! She couldn't! He was just a friend. Sure he was attractive and sure he waited on her hand and foot but that doesn't mean she has to like him. Right?

Her door opened and Tsunade walked in with a bundle in her hands. "Tsunade-kaa-chan what is it?" Sakura asked. Tsunade rested the bundle down. Sakura looked at it closely and then gasped. It was food! Real mouthwatering food that wasn't jacked up with three to four different meds! Food!

"Who?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade. The said woman just shrugged but the glint in her eyes told Sakura that she did know who it was. "So." Tsunade started, "Are you going to eat it or will I? Sakura gasped and grabbed the container in her hands. "No!" She shouted. Tsunade laughed.

Sakura blinked twice before joining her and then she noticed. It was small. Just three letters scrawled on but it made her smile. Sakura picked up the paper and read.

'_**Eat.' **_

Tsunade grinned already knowing that Sakura had figured out who had sent the meal. At first she was unsure whether she should give Sakura the food at all but now, seeing Sakura smile like that told that she did the right thing. Tsunade left the room.

As Sakura picked up her utensils to eat, she let her thoughts wander. Really, she had no idea why this made her so happy. That him sending a meal for her made her excited. As she chewed down on her food a thought popped in her head. Maybe she did like Sasuke after all.

Oh well she would just have to wait and fine out. All things reveal themselves within time.

A/N: Ok not my fav chapter. Review?

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-he said, "She's too kind for her own good." Sigh. Shakes head. "Which is why she's gets herself is so much trouble. Annoying." _

**Chapter 6: Breakfast**

Sakura glanced back and forth at the lunchbox sitting on the table staring at her. Kakashi had forgotten his lunch- as usual- and Sakura was fighting on whether or not she should head down to the station to give it to him or not.

As usual her father had joined the police force and his shift started today. From what Sakura knew, the Uchihas owned the police force and her father was a member before he left Konoha- a valuable member. She glanced at the car outside waiting on her and then chewed her lower lip. The car- as well as many other things- was late birthday presents from the Uchiha family. The car was just her sixteenth birthday presents so you don't even want to know what were the others. All Sakura could say was that the Uchihas were very benevolent. She stood up suddenly being very careful of her leg (she was still walking with a limp.) and grabbed the car keys and the food.

She climbed into the car-which if she remembered correctly was a Mercedes- not that she really cared. As long as it got her from place to the next she was happy. The engine roared to life scaring her a bit before she reversed out of the driveway. The Uchihas had when ahead and inputted a GPS system in her car with certain locations already embedded in its memory. The robotic female voice came on and started to direct her.

Sakura found the police station with ease. She really didn't need the GPS system that bad considering that there was a huge sign that said, 'Konoha Police Station.' It wasn't something you could miss. She parallel parked before walking out. Sakura got a few wolf whistles but she knew that the moment they saw her scars they would run. She pushed open the glass door and was greeted with an 'hn'.

"Sasuke."

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke glares at Sakura. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. He watched the lunchbox in her hands and then looked up at her. "Oh Otou-chan forgot his lunch." Smiles. "So I brought it for him." Sasuke scowled. "That was stupid." He said. He half expected Sakura to start hissing at him but she just laughed. "I guess." She admitted. She then sat down and looked around, "So is Otou-chan here?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Well bring him here please." Sakura asked. Before Sasuke got move to finish her request, Kakashi appeared. "Sakura?" he asked. "Otou-chan there you are!" Sakura chipped. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, "Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura pouted, "Well you forgot your lunch. I brought it for you." She replied. "Sakura." Kakashi drawled getting ready to lecture her but Sakura's hand stopped him, "Don't. I already got lectured." She threw her eyes at Sasuke before smiling. "Besides I stood over a hot stove to make this for you and you made the mistake of leaving it!" Kakashi was sweatdrop. "Fine, fine." He replied, "I'll take it."

As Sakura passed the lunch box to her father, a noise echoed through the station. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. "You came to give me lunch but you didn't even have your breakfast?!" Kakashi asked staring in disbelief at his daughter. Sakura flushed. "Well I forgot." She admitted, "But it was your fault anyway. I was going to eat breakfast but then I saw that (points at the lunchbox) and I forgot."

Kakashi was already reaching for his green jacket. "Well we better get some food in you." He said but before he could leave Fugaku came out of his office. "Let Sasuke take her to get something to eat." He said, "We have those files to go through and you know how I hate to waste time Kakashi." Kakashi sighed, "I suppose." Pause. "But let me give you a list of things she's allergic to." He pulled out a pad and mumbled under his breath. Sakura-knowing where this was going- pulled Sasuke out of the station and headed towards her car.

She didn't say a word until they were at least five blocks from the station. Sakura then started to apologized. "Gomen, gomen." She said, "Otou-chan overdoes it sometimes." Sasuke looked straight ahead and then said, "Stop there." Sakura strained her eyes to see the large orange building with a huge sign that had a variety of foods stamped on it. The largest was a bowl of ramen with steam pouring out of it. "What is that?"Sakura asked as she parked.

"Food." Sasuke replied.

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura swallowed down and then gulp down her drink. She dabbed the cornered of her mouth with a napkin and then smiled. Sakura had just eaten some eggs –fried- with some toast. It wasn't too bad. Sasuke didn't have anything at all and just looked at her as she ate. She assumed it was make sure that she did eat. "Why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked. "I already had breakfast." Sasuke replied. Sakura giggled, "Of course you did." Pause. Grins, "You're a goody-two shoe who would never forget to have the most important meal of the day." Sakura received a glare for that remark.

Sakura tapped her fingers against the table before saying, "Thank you for the dinner yesterday." Sasuke looked at her and then nodded, "Ah." Sakura bent her head down slightly and looked at Sasuke. "Don't you ever stop using those words?" she asked. "No." Sasuke replied. "But you just stopped." Sakura remarked.

Silences

"Hn."

"Quit it!"

"Ah."

"Shut up!"

"Hn."

"You think this is some kind of game don't you?"

Silences. Pause. "Ah."

"I'm leaving!"

Sakura flew up from her seat- too quickly as usual and her ankle caught under the chair. Sasuke sighed and he steadied her. Her bright red face was hidden in his chest and she trembled. "You're fine Sakura." Sasuke insisted as he pushed her up to face him.

Her face was still red-but not too bad- and most people had gone back to minding their own business. "Thanks." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke put her to sit down as he when down on his knees to look at her ankle. It was a little bruised with some torn skin. Sasuke quickly remembered that he had put a first aid kit in Sakura's car before they had actually given it to her. "Come on." He said standing up. He pulled out a few bucks and left it on the table and walked out the door. Sakura trailed behind as always.

_Blocked Memories_

"Itai!" Sakura remarked as Sasuke damped the bruise with some medicine. She watched carefully as Sasuke rubbed some white power into the cut before standing up again. "Let's go." He said before getting into the driver's seat.

As they drove, an awkward silence covered them. Sakura pushed her fingers against each other before saying, "Gomen." Sasuke didn't look at her- obviously because he was driving- but he did reply. "Stop apologizing." Pause. Parks. Looks at her. "It's annoying." Sakura huffed, "Well I'm so_" she stopped herself and then laughed, "Okay, okay. But I will try to stay out of trouble." Sasuke didn't reply this time.

He moved out of the front seat and out into the open. He helped Sakura out as usual and led her to her front door. Sakura fiddle to find her keys and Sasuke leaned against the wall. It was only then when she realized he was wearing his uniform. She took small glances at him. He was wearing indigo. He had a gun in its pouch on his hip. He wore a badge with his family symbol on it. The black tie was loose around his neck. "Staring Sakura?" she heard a cocky voice asked. She turned red, "No." Pause. Grin, "You're nothing to look at anyway." Sasuke frowned. Sakura giggled. "I was kidding." She replied. She turned her neck so she could look at him with a smile. "I was kidding."

Smirk.

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura finally got the door open and she watched as Sasuke leaned against the frame of the door. "Are you sure you don't want to take the car?" she asked for the millionth time. Sasuke shock his head. "It's fine Sakura." He insisted. Sakura pouted, "Well I was trying to be nice."

Sasuke sighed. "Just go inside." He said. She nodded and moved into the house but before he actually closed the door, she heard, "And don't open the doors to strangers."

She gasped. She had heard that somewhere before. The same tone was used to. She turned to look at Sasuke before asking, "What?" Pause, "say that again." Sasuke looked at her as his eyebrows knitted together, "I said_"

_Thud! _

A/N: Finished Enjoy! And drats! It's shorter!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-she said, "Look at him! I mean really look at him." Pause. Blush. Blink. "He looks worried. He looks worried about me." Smile. _

**Chapter 7: That day**

"_Go inside." Pause. Looks up, "And don't open the door for any strangers." _

The words were so familiar. They twirled around in Sakura's mind as she tried to understand what it meant. Everything was blurred and she was alone and it scared her. She tried to consecrate as she dived into the bottomless sea of her memories and to her past.

_BlockedMemories_

Tsunade watched as Sakura's eyebrows knitted together. She was glad that Sasuke had enough sense to call her when Sakura suddenly fainted at something he had said. She didn't understand what effect it had on Sakura but it was doing something.

She watched Sakura's expressions and Tsunade could tell that Sakura was trying to untangle something. Tsunade could only hope that that something was a memory that had been out of Sakura's reach for so long. She watched as Sakura's head turned to the opposite direction and she moaned out. Sakura's long eyelashes then fluttered before jade gems opened up.

"Sasuke-kun." She mumbled out catching the attention of everyone in the room.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke held his breath and his hand gripped the table next to him. That's what she called him. 'Sasuke-kun.' It was amazing to hear her say it again after ten years. It still had the same ring to it and the ability to make him smile and I mean smile. He stood up.

Tsunade was hovering over Sakura and he could hear light slaps echoing through the room. He glared. "What are you doing?" he hissed at Tsunade. Tsunade turned her head to glare at him. "Listen gaki shut it." She remarked, "I'm the doctor let me do my job." Sasuke 'tsk' before peaking at Sakura.

She was leaning up but her eyes were dulled out. It scared him more than he wanted. "Her body in awake but her mind isn't." Tsunade remarked as she lightly slapped Sakura on the cheek. "I'm trying to get her mind up right now." One more light slap and Sakura shook her head as her hands climbed up to her head and hold it as if she was in agony.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, "Can you hear me?" She shoved some smelling salt under Sakura's nose before a hand smacked it away. "I remembered something." She whispered. Sakura looked at Tsunade and Sasuke and laughed. "I remembered something!"

_Blocked Memories_

Tsunade smiled and seated herself on the couch. She held Sakura's hands in her own acting as the mother Sakura needed in moments like these. "What did you remember?" Tsunade promoted in a motherly tone. Sakura turned and glowed. "Oh it was very short but it was something." She remarked, "I was small. Back to ten years again and I think I was heading home. There was this boy, he was much older than me but I couldn't see his face but I did hear him. He said, _"Go inside." Pause. Looks up, "And don't open the door for any strangers." _It ended there but I'm glad I remembered something."

Tsunade pat Sakura on her head and then stood up, "I'll get you some tea to calm you down. Call Kakashi. He's really worried." Sakura nodded as she picked up the phone to call her father.

_Blocked Memories_

Tsunade walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was. He was hiding his face in his hands and Tsunade could see that he was in agony. She touched and watched as he flinched. "Sasuke." Tsunade said, "Was that memory something familiar to you?" Sasuke shook his head and mumbled, "It was that day." Tsunade looked at him confused, "What day?" she asked. Sasuke looked up with emotionless eyes, "The say Sakura was_ 'killed'_."

Sakura gasped at when she just heard. She held her breath as she listened to the rest of the conversation. "You were the boy weren't you?" she heard Tsunade asked. She felt her knees go weak when heard Sasuke's reply. "Yes."

She couldn't take it another. Sakura ran up to her room.

_Blocked Memories_

Tsunade heard the door slammed and gasped. "She was listening." She forced out. She watched Sasuke get up and glanced at him. "Go easy on her." She whispered.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura's room and could hear her muttering to herself. He knocked before actually entering. She gasped. "Sakura." He said. Before he could say more, Sakura crashed into him sobbing. "Tell me everything." She said between her sobs. She looked up at him and whispered, "What were we to each other?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened at her question. What was he going to say? He rested his hands on her shoulder and said, "Sakura." Pause, "I can't tell you that." She pulled away from him as if his touch burned her. "Why?" she whispered. "I can't." He replied through his clenched jaw. "You told Tsunade-kaa-chan!" she said. "That was different." Sasuke said. He then looked at her telling to end the questions now.

Sakura remained silent. Long tears slid down her cheeks and it took all of Sasuke's will power not to go over to her and pull her in his arms like he always did before. He just watched.

"Please just tell me something." She begged helplessly. She placed her hand over her heart and whispered, "I've had a hole here for the past ten years. I need to find out what's missing there."

Sasuke let her words sick in. He was just about to snap now and he was ashamed of it. When he was younger he had better self control but it had been ten years. Ten years since he last touch her. Ten years since he last her close when she was in pain. Ten long damn years. So he snapped.

Sakura gasped before melting into Sasuke's arms. She watched with shocked eyes as he fitted his lips with hers sending a hot racing feeling through her body. This was her first kiss and yet she didn't feel the way she excepted she would when this moment happened. She felt much much better,

She felt Sasuke mumble something on her lips. She tried to listen carefully wanting to remember anything he told but the words were all tangled. She didn't get the message.

Then suddenly the kiss broke. Her lungs pulled in all the air it could take and she watched Sasuke. He seemed shocked at what he had just done. Before the words could even come out of her mouth, he was gone. The only reminder that he was there was the sensation he had left on her lips.

She collapsed on her knees, breathless with a cute cherry blush.

"Sasuke….kun."

A/N: Okay before you all ask if she remembered him my answer is NO! She didn't okay. Um just a small notice. I don't know how many of you read Becoming Your True Self but anyway a new author asked if she could use the ideas I had in her story. She's doing a Naruto story Shugo Chara style. Her pen name is LittleWinglessAngel. I'm co-writing it with her so um check it out. That's all. Review please.

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-he said, "She always had a bad memory." Frowns. "So it makes me wonder if she will ever remember now." _

Chapter 8: Hold me close

One week. It's be exactly one week since Sakura has seen Sasuke. He stopped visiting her and never even calls or sends her lunch or dinner or any kind of food. He seemed to stop caring and it hurt.

Sakura tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore the fact that it hurt. That she felt torn especially after a new feeling was now bursting through her veins every time she thought about him. Sakura would dream about the kiss they shared every night. She could wake up calling out his name as hot tears slid down her cheeks. She missed him.

Today she was in her room curled up in her bed. It was Saturday and Tsunade had the day off from the hospital. Kakashi had to work half day at the station and would be home after lunch around one. Tsunade was talking to Shizune downstairs. Sakura could tell that they were talking about her and her sudden stage of depression. They knew why but what could they do about it.

Suddenly a car drove up in the driveway. Sakura tumbled out of her bed praying and hoping that it was Sasuke. Disappointment greeted her. Instead it was a man- older than her- with bright red hair. She squinted her eyes as she watched him walk towards the front door and knock. Tsunade opened the door and let him in.

"Sakura I need you to come down here!" Tsunade bellowed. Sakura didn't want to leave but she knew better than to play with Tsunade's fiery temper. So she when downstairs.

The man was there waiting and looked up at her as soon as she walked into the room. "Sakura." He said. "Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at him. Something told her she knew him. He stood up. "Sasori." He replied.

Sakura gasped and tears of joy slid from her eyes. "Nii-san." She said. Sasori seemed shock that she called him that but nodded either way. Tsunade came behind Sakura and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Sasori is in town for a art show. He wanted to formally invite you to come." Sakura's face lit up, "Really?" she asked happily as all signs of depression disappeared. "Yes." Sasori replied, "But I also came to give you something as well if Tsunade agrees it's okay."

Sakura looked at the woman who acted as her mother. Her hazel eyes were hardened and her face was serious. "I don't know. It's dangerous." Tsunade said. "But she may not remember if we don't take risk." Sasori pressed. "Fine but go easy on her." Tsunade replied.

Sasori nodded for Sakura to follow him to the dining room and there an album was resting on the table. "The family album." Sasori said softly. Sakura's eyes danced and she quicken her pace towards the table. She passed her hand over the album has if it was something precious and rare.

She allowed her fingers to open the hard brown cover and look at the first picture. She was in it- much younger of course- so were her brother and two adults that Sakura believed were their parents. She then realized something and turned to her brother, "Where are our parents?" She watched as her brother's face fell and she realized she wasn't going to get an answer yet. She changed the subject. "Ano where is this?" she asked pointing at the huge house behind her family in the picture. "That was home." Sasori answered relieved for the change of subject. "Oh really?" Sakura asked. She then allowed an evil smirk to spread across her features. "Nii-san." She purred.

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura giggled again for the fifth time as she turned the corner. Blackmail was a wonderful time as long as you won't the person getting it. She smiled happily at the memory at how she forced her brother to tell her where exactly their old home was. Sakura was sad to find out that someone else had brought it but she hoped that the person would still let her in to look around. She recognized the house –or better said mansion- as she came closer and parked her car. She noticed an indigo car in the driveway and couldn't help but think she knew it but she didn't bother to stop. She was on a mission.

Sakura walked all the way towards the door and knocked. It took only a few seconds before she heard footsteps. She turned her head back to glance at the car and saw a symbol on it. More importantly, a certain family symbol. The door flew open.

"Sakura."

"…."

"…."

"Sasuke."

Sakura felt her head spin. What was he doing living in her house? Ugh she hated when she didn't understand something. It made her head hurt like hell. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed out. Sakura blinked twice before repeating his question but this time lacing it with malice and hate. Sasuke winced.

"I want to come in." Sakura said. "And if I don't let you?" Sasuke asked. "I'll force myself in!" Sakura shouted. "Trespassing is against the law Sakura." Sasuke remarked in a pleased tone. Sakura's anger flared up, "I don't care!" She shouted, "I was born in this house! I lived here for ten years! I want to come in!"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and asked, "How did you know that?" Sakura looked away guilty. "My nii-san came today." She whispered, "He came to see me." She felt the grip on her shoulder suddenly drop and heard a soft mumble telling her to get inside. She smiled lightly.

_Blocked Memories_

"Nothing." Sakura announced sadly. "Nothing at all." Sasuke watched her carefully as she looked around every corner of the house. He was surprised that she was taking matters into her own hands and trying to remember anything she could grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked suddenly surprising her and himself. "Nani?" Sakura asked shocked. He repeated it slowly as if he was talking to a child. "You I guess." She confessed, "I realized that you knew a lot about me but you won't going to tell me so I took matters into my own hands." Sasuke stiffened. He did want to tell her. He wanted to tell her every little memory they shared together but he just couldn't go and blurt it out like nothing. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

"You should stop." Sasuke remarked. Anger flashed in her eyes. "What?' she asked walking towards him, "You can't be serious?" She shrieked. "Hn." Sasuke replied. She growled in frustration. "Why are all of you treating me like I'm some baby! I'm a twenty year old woman get that through your thick skulls! I'm old enough to know certain things especially if it's my memory!"

He snapped again.

"You think I don't want to tell you!" Sasuke shouted, "You don't think I want to tell you how much you have missed how much you have been missed. How we…how I've suffered without you." "You suffered?" Sakura whispered out. Sasuke stopped in his rant and realized that he had said too much. "How?" Sakura asked walking towards him, "How did I make you suffer?"

He watched her. She was doing it again. Making him weak and on the verge of snapping. "Sasuke." She whispered, "How much did you care for me?" He stared. "Why are you asking a stupid question like that?" Sasuke asked raising his voice. "You said that you were suffering." Sakura said pressing her lips together, "I'm assuming that you really care for me." Pause. Blush, "Even loved me."

Sasuke cursed. She figured it out. "So?" she asked prompting him. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed. "Fine don't tell me." She said walking away from him, "I just guess I won't remember because you won't take any risks with me. Or trust me. Or even_" "Shut it." Sasuke growled and she laughed.

Silences

"Fine annoying woman." He said and watched as her face lit up. He smirked. "But it's going to be how I want to tell you. You don't decide." She gasped and then pouted. "That's not fair." She remarked. "Life isn't fair Sakura." He replied. "You suck." Sakura finished.

She then started to push her fingers against each other and looked straight up at Sasuke. "Ano can I ask one thing?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "What?" he answered. "Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked.

He scowled. "Except that one." He replied. "Oh come on!" Sakura shouted chasing after him. He stopped in his stride making her bump into him. She peaked from behind his shoulder and said, "Come on." He sighed. "Tomorrow." He promised and she smiled.

A/N: Yeah so don't kill me because it's so short. Um review? Oh and I mixed up the penname for my friend who's using my idea for her story. Um so sorry to those readers who wanted to find the story. Her name is WinglessLittleAngel not LittleWinglessAngel. My bad. So check her out. I'll put a link to her profile on mine as soon as I can.

CherryFlower05


	9. Chapter 9

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-she said, "Maybe I can make him smile." Smiles. Giggles. Pause Sigh. Roll eyes, "And maybe I can't " _

Chapter 9: Doll House

"Intriguing." Sakura mumbled as she examined the art piece before her. She resisted the urge to touch the canvas with explosive colors dancing across the cloth. "Hn." Sasuke remarked. He really didn't understand why she was so interested in that particular art piece but then again Sakura had examined very art piece so far in the art show and least to say Sasuke was getting annoyed. He had chosen to accompany her today only because it could increase the chance of her remembering him but now he was regretting tat decision. "Deidara." Sakura remarked. "Art is bang." She moved away from the art piece and smiled. "How strange for him to put something like that on the canvas." She continued before grabbing Sasuke's hand and walking.

Yes they were a lot closer now since Sasuke agreed to tell her a little of her past every day. Just yesterday she remembered that he and Naruto always took her for ramen by a little shop every Monday evening. She also remembered how she met some people like Ino- who just so happened to be her first female best friend who saved her from some bullies. They were just little things but seeing Sakura's face lit up when she realized she remembered something was heartwarming for Sasuke. He enjoyed it and hoped it continued until she remembered everything.

As they walked on, they noticed a large crowd gathering around a certain art piece. "Ohh Sasuke-kun I wonder what is that?" Sakura asked tugging on his arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish and forced the heat he was feeling down his neck. He was still not over the fact that she agreed to call him 'Sasuke-kun' just like she did when they were younger. "I don't know Sakura." Sasuke said sighing. Sakura pouted and pushed him forward. "Well find out please!" Sakura exclaimed making Sasuke twitched.

"She and my mother are the only woman who can push me around." Sasuke thought as he tried to glance at the art piece and froze. Sasori was a mad man!

Sakura watched Sasuke stiffened and began worried. She walked towards him and touched him on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" she asked her voice filled with concern. Suddenly a woman spinned on her heel and glanced at Sakura and shrieked making Sakura jumped. "You! You are the model!" the woman babbled out. "Model?" Sakura asked confused. Other people seemed to noticed what the woman had said and turned to see if it was true.

"Oh my it is her."

"She looks almost the same! This artist is amazing! I wonder if he does house calls!"

Sakura face turned red as the crowd closed in on her. "I'm sorry but I_" Sakura trying to find an escape. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her against his body making her blush. He glared at the crowd who backed up slightly a bit frightened by the Uchiha glare.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked making the crowd turn their attention to Sasori. "Oh my it's Sasori!" the crowd exclaimed. "Nii-san." Sakura said looking at her brother for an answer. Sasori pushed his way through the crowd and walked towards Sakura. A woman suddenly appeared and placed herself between the siblings. She placed a recorder under Sakura's lips and asked. "Nii-san huh? So are you saying that you're the great Sasori's sister?" the woman asked. Sasori's eyes narrowed before he pulled the woman away from his sister. "Leave Kin." Sasori ordered glaring at the woman. "So she is your sister." Kin said smiling tucking her midnight lock behind her ears. She then pulled out a camera and faced it at Sakura.

Sasuke turned Sakura to the other side as soon as the flash when off. Two large muscular men appeared behind Kin and she gasped as they grabbed her recorder and camera. "Hey!" she shouted angry. "Leave now Kin." Sasori said, "But things get ugly." The woman huffed before leaving.

"Nii-san what was that about?" Sakura asked walking towards her brother. Sasori pointed at the art piece everyone was watching. The crowd was already decreasing especially after what had happened with Kin. Sakura gasped as she watched the art piece before her. It was her!

She walked towards the look-alike of her and as she got closer she realized it was a puppet. She also realized that it was a version of her when she was around nine or ten but it looked so real. Sakura would have sworn that she was really looking at her ten year self. Her brother really was talented.

Sakura glanced at the large background behind her puppet look-alike and gasped. She pointed her finger at him and mumbled out, "I know that house!"

Both Sasori and Sasuke looked surprised but quickly covered it up. "You do?" Sasori asked almost unsure. Sakura nodded her head. "I know I do." She replied. Sasuke and Sasori glanced at each other before nodding. "Sakura come with me." Her brother ordered.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasori rested a large object on the desk as Sakura gapped around his office. She didn't mean to but the place was huge! She really couldn't help it! "This is yours." Sasori said gaining her attention again. Sakura looked at the large object and walked towards it. She lifted off the cloth and cough as the dust flew up. Her eyes widen as her knees when weak. "This_"

Sakura pulled out the small cloth from her purse and began cleaning the object clean of the dust. A single tear slid down from her cheek and she whispered, "My doll house."

"Ah." Sasori said as he watched Sakura slowly open the doors of the house. He watched her pick up each doll he had made for her all those years ago.

"I remember you made these for me because I didn't want any normal doll so you made puppet versions of all my friends." Sakura mumbled holding the puppet with care. She gasped as she recognized that the puppet she was holding was Sasuke. "We built this." Sakura said turning to Sasuke who was hiding in a dark corner. "Ah." He mumbled. "I use to sneak away wood from nii-san art room and take them over to your house and together we built this doll house for my dolls." Sasuke smirked at her words as he continued to watch her. She looked so peaceful all over again. He felt like he was really watching his Sakura again.

"Oh nii-san can I keep it!" Sakura asked turning at her brother. Sasori looked at her and smirked. "Ah." He remarked and watched how her expression lit up, "But you have to see me off tomorrow." Sakura frown. "You're leaving already?" she asked. "Yes." He replied and then used his thumb to wipe away the small tears that was gathering on the corners of Sakura's eyes. "But I'll be back soon." He promised.

Sakura smiled. "Okay!"

_Blocked Memories_

"Be safe." Sakura said as she hugged her brother who gave awkward hug in return. "You to." He whispered softly. They pulled away from each other and Sakura watched him fish his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring on a sliver chain. "You use to be crazy about this ring when you were younger." He placed it in his sister's hand and clasped her hand shut. "It was a ring from a group I was in through high school and university and I want you to keep it." Sakura nodded and placed on the necklace. "Come back." She whispered. Sasori smirked and kissed her on her forehead. "Ah."

Sakura sighed as she waved goodbye to her brother and clasped her hands together, "Please come back."

She glanced at Sasuke as she wiped away some tears. Then she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"How about lunch?" she asked.

"Ah."

"Great thanks Sasuke-kun!"

A/N: Ugh head hurts. Tired. Review I guess. **Oh have shared account with WINGLESSLITTLEANGEL. Check it out if you liked the SHUGO CHARA NARUTO CROSSOVER STORY. IT IS DIFFERENT. **

Cherryflower05


	10. Chapter 10

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORY FOR THE LONG WAIT SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A WHOLE CHAPTER OF HOPEFULLY SASUSAKU FLUFF!

_-he said, "She fuses over the little most annoying things." Smirks, "And I won't want her any other way." _

Chapter 10: Doll House Part 2

Sakura sighed as she looked at her doll house that was dilapidating on her. She pouted but it was to be expected. It's been over ten years since she fists made this doll house and without anyone really looking after it. She sighed."It's not fair!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke walked into the room and arched his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Sakura looked at him and blushed, "Ano well…" she faded off on her words before looking at her dollhouse. Sasuke walked forward and brushed a layer of dust off the roof and smirked, "It needs some repairs." He remarked. Sakura arched her eyebrow and asked dumfounded, "Some?" Sasuke chuckled. "We can get most of the items now if we hurry." Sasuke remarked as a side note. Sakura jumped up and smiled, "Really?" she asked excited. Sasuke just smirked wider.

_Blocked Memories_

"And we're going to need this….and this…..and this." Sasuke placed his hand over Sakura's before she could pick up another item. She pouted. "What?" she asked. Sasuke watched from the cart to the other item in her hand, "That's more an enough." He said.

"No it isn't!" Sasuke sighed, "Yes." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked confused and tilted her head to the side as she spoke, "Ano Sasuke-kun who are who talking to?" Sasuke looked at her and then it hit him. It wasn't her voice who had answered him before but he did know who it was. Out of the corner a pregnant woman with her hair down in two low ponytails appeared glaring at her husband. Sakura smiled on seeing the couple and ran towards them.

"Neji-san Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed. The couple stopped arguing and Tenten smiled as she embraced Sakura. "Hey Sak it's been a while." Tenten remarked giving her a grin. Sakura spied the pregnant stomach and gave a grin, "So when's the due date?" she asked. Tenten sighed and opened her mouth to recite the line she had been doing for the past week, "August 23rd."

"So soon?" Sakura asked placing her hand on the mother's stomach hoping to feel some movement. "Well I'm glad." Tenten said, "I can't wait for him.' Pauses to glare, "Or her to get out of me."

"It must be nice to be having a child." Sakura mumbled not meaning to let anyone hear her. Tenten smiled softly and squeezed Sakura's hand. "You will have one of your own soon." Tenten replied winking. Sakura blushed realizing that Tenten did hear her. She looked away.

Sasuke and Neji remained at the sides before actually speaking to each other.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Shopping?"

"Ah."

"Tenten wants a homemade crib."

"Sakura wants to rebuild her dollhouse."

Smirk. "Interesting. Wiped are we not Uchiha?"

"You shouldn't talk Hyuuga."

Frowns. "Hn."

Sakura watched the two men interact and sighed, "Are they always like this?" she asked Tenten. "Unfortunately." Tenten said laughing.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke and Sakura made it back to Sasuke's home and began to unload the truck. "Okay Sasuke-kun let's get to work!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked watching the pink haired beauty. "Yeah?" she asked turning around to watch him. "We need to change first." Sasuke remarked.

Sakura blinked and then chuckled awkwardly, "Um there's the thing I didn't bring anything to change into."

Sasuke watched her in surprised and then smirked. "Fine." He replied.

He motioned her to follow him to his room. He then threw her one of his old shirts and boxers. Sakura blushed when she stared at the clothing.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll go and change!" Sakura squealed out as she ran towards the bathroom. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and held himself back from actually laughing at her. He then proceeded to change himself. They had one heck of a day ahead of them.

It took them three hours to sand down the dollhouse, place a white coating over it before actually painting it the colour they wanted. When they were finished, it was certainly worth the effort.

"Oh its perfect Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Sasuke, "I better go and get the dolls! I'll be right back."

Sasuke just nodded as began to pick up the brushes to clean.

Sakura had rushed into the living room where the dolls were. She carefully began to examine each one happily figuring out who the doll was until she came upon a strange face.

She held the doll in her hands and watched its face in utter terror. She threw it asides with such force that the head broke off and rolled on the floor. Sakura then felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating too fast. She couldn't take it. Her head pained her! She was feeling sick.

Her world spinned faster and faster until a scream erupted from her throat and she collapsed on the floor out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

Chapter 11: Truth?

_-she said, "They say that it's the people closest to you that will always hurt you." Glance to the side. Chew on her lip, "But I never wanted to believe it until it actually happened to me."_

Sasuke rushed into the room gripping on the door frame. Sakura's body was crumbled on the floor and he felt his breathe caught in his throat.

"Sakura."

He quickly pulled her frame against his chest. She was still breathing so that was a good sign. Thoughts flew through his mind on what he should do. Should he call Tsunade? Should he just leave things as they were? Sasuke carried her into his room and rest her on his bed.

He stroked her arm slowly hoping that she would wake up soon and that he wouldn't have to deal with Tsunade and her rage for not taking better care of Sakura. But he couldn't understand how this happened. She was fine before. Nothing was wrong. She was normal so something must have made her scream out like that. But what! What made her react like that?

Sakura moaned softly as her head turned to the side. She saw everything a bit blurred at first but recognized Sasuke's figure.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered out making the said man watched her.

"Sakura." He said in relief.

"Sasuke-kun." She repeated before long tears dripped down her cheeks. Sasuke's mind went in full panic. He hated when she cried.

"Sakura." He said calmly, "What's wrong."

Sakura threw her arms around him. "She betrayed me!" she sobbed out."Onee-chan betrayed me!"

Sasuke froze. He knew he never mentioned Sakura's 'onee-chan' because he himself did forget about her. She was long gone off somewhere never to be seen again. So why was Sakura remembering her now?

"Betrayed you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gasped as if she realized she had let out a dark secret that wasn't meant for anyone else to hear.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She didn't look at him. Sasuke just sighed. Long tears slid down her cheeks and her cheeks turned cherry red.

"Onee-chan betrayed me." She whispered again.

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke had managed to get Sakura back to sleep again. He quickly phoned Tsunade asking if she and Kakashi could come over. He then phoned Sasori.

"Hello?" Sasori said on the other line.

"Where's your sister?" Sasuke asked not bothering with a greeting.

"She's with you." Sasori said annoyed at his dumb question.

"No." Sasuke replied back with a hint of stubbornness in his voice, "Your _other_ sister."

Sasori didn't say anything for a few seconds and then sighed, "I don't know." He said, "She kinda disappeared on us but because she demanded that we not bother with her…."

"She demanded it?" Sasuke asked cutting Sasori off.

"Hai." Sasori said, "Listen why ask about _her_ now. You never really cared for her."

"Ah." Sasuke said, "But…something came up."

"Something?" Sasori asked.

"Listen just try and see if you can find her okay!" Sasuke blurted through the phone when he heard the knocks on the doors, "I have to go."

"Wait Uchiha why the hell…." Sasori started but then he heard the click and realized Sasuke had hung up on him. Stupid Uchiha. Did he really feel he had all the time in the word?

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke strolled towards the door only to have to smack into his face. Tsunade paid no mind to him and his possible broken nose and began on her hunt for Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out glaring at the woman.

"Oh Uchiha there you are. Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked still ignoring the fact that Sasuke was holding his nose as if it was ready to fall apart from his face.

"Upstairs." He hissed out in reply. Tsunade gave him a cheerful smile and almost skipped up the stairs towards Sakura. Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "So where's the first aid kit?" At least Kakashi cared enough about Sasuke's poor poor nose unlike Tsunade.

Tsunade walked up the stairs carefully and entered the room where Sakura was. Sakura seemed okay although her frame was very rigid. Tsunade checked for a fever and made sure her pulse was normal. After she was done, she sat on the very edge of the bed and stroked Sakura's hair. She needed to find out what exactly traumatized Sakura and she needed to know now.

Tsunade remembered Sasuke's summary over the phone. Apparently they were fixing up that silly doll house and Sakura when inside for the dolls after that Sasuke found her unconscious. If Tsunade remembered correctly, the room where the dolls were was right next to the room she was in right now. She stood up and walked out and quickly entered the next room. She felt around for the light switch and turned it on.

Her honey eyes spotted the dolls scattered on the table pushed into the corner of the room. She walked forward and then felt something crush under her foot. She looked down and saw a headless doll under her shoes. She bent down and quickly picked it up. The head was completely snapped off. Tsunade then examined another doll and concluded that these dolls were well made and a simply slip of the fingers causing it to fall would not cause it to snap off its head.

'She must have thrown it.' Tsunade thought as she moved her eyes back on the headless doll. 'The head?' she wondered as she looked around. Her eyes then spotted something round under the table. She got down on all fours and stretched her arm forward. Her fingers gripped around the round object and pulled back. She was just about to get up when Kakashi's voice surprised her.

"Itai!" Tsunade cried as her head made contact with the table. She could hear Kakashi chocking down his laughs. She flashed a glare at him giving him 'this is your fault' look. Kakashi gave her a fake shocked in reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking forward the help her to her feet. Tsunade groaned as her bones ached. She really wasn't as young as she used to be. Her fingers gripped around the round object in her hands and she glanced at it. It certainly was the doll's head.

"Sasuke wants to talk to us downstairs." Kakashi said. Tsunade huffed. "Good cause' I have some things to tell that gaki myself."

She strutted towards the door without another word.

They met Sasuke downstairs. Tsunade gaped at the white bandage over Sasuke's nose and the stained red tissues on the table.

"What happened to you gaki?" Tsuande asked as she settled herself into a chair.

Sasuke glared at her, "You happened." He replied back his tone etched with insult and distaste.

Tsunade replied with her own glare. Kakashi was amazed that these two could still act like children even in the worse time of their lives. He cleared his throat.

"Sasuke you said you had something to share with us." Kakashi said watching the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and ushered Kakashi to sit down.

"Sakura said something before she when to sleep." Sasuke started. "She mentioned someone we all forgot about."

Tsunade leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him, "Who?" she asked.

Sasuke felt hesitant but continued as smoothly as he could, "Her Onee-chan…"

**A/N: Okay don't kill me just yet okay! I know I am very very late! However I bring good news with me! From today I am free for the rest of the month and into the next two months. So I plan to finish all my stories within the time. Firstly I want to wrap up this story since it is pretty much done. I should update again tomorrow and I am planning to update His Daughter and Among the Cat and Raven as well. **

**In addition to that I have decided to once again to remake two of my other stories. I will not delete the ordinals but instead simply add 'RETAKE' to the titles of the new versions. The plots of each story will remain the same just a little more details and better character development. I also want to start using different characters in my stories like 'Sai' or 'Garra' **

**Anyway the two stories I will be redoing again are:**

***Guardian (this is will be the three time I am redoing this one)- I like the second one which is posted right now but I was disappointed in the ending. Recently I got this weird idea to twist the whole theme into kinda 'mad science' It will give the story a more realistic turn in that way and will allow for better character development. I should have the first chapter posted tonight.**

***Fighting in a Man's World- want to give more details to it one and play more with the Japanese culture. Also want to bring about a darker atmosphere and more playful arguments between Sasuke and Sakura. ^^ **

**I do hope you all support me in these stories once again. **

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

Chapter 12: Forgotten.

Tsunade and Kakashi stiffened at the word. Tsunade then let out a growling sound deep in her throat. "What onee-chan?" she asked obviously pissed that a detail like this wasn't mention before.

"Well…." Sasuke started.

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan look at that girl! She looks soooooooo lonely!" seven years old Sakura remarked while tugging on Sasori's hand. Sasori lazily glanced at the young girl Sakura was pointing at. She was right she did look lonely. She couldn't be much older than Sakura maybe around ten years old. _

_Sakura looked at her brother and tugged on his hand again. "Nii-chan I want her to be my Onee-chan!" Sakura told her brother stubbornly. Sasori froze for a moment and stared at his sister. She had to be joking! _

"_Nii-chan!" _

_Apparently she wasn't joking. _

_Sasori went down on his sister's level and clashed their eyes. "No." he said firmly. _

"_Nii-chan!"_

"_No Sakura." _

"_Nii-chan!" _

"_I said no Sakura." _

"_Nii-CHAN!" _

"_SAKURA NO!"_

_Sakura crossed her arms over each other and swelled her cheeks up, "You ARE sooooooo mean Nii-chan! If that I was me won't you leave me there?" Sasori stumbled back by her question. _

"_Why are you saying things like this Sakura?" Sasori asked her. He watched his sister's expression change. "I'm lonely nii-chan. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ino, Hinata….everyone even you are so busy with your lives and…and I don't have Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to run to anymore." Sakura admitted almost bitterly. Sasori embraced his sister. He would have never thought it was something like this. That she was lonely. He kissed her forehead and brushed her bangs out from her face. _

"_Alright. I'll give you a Onee-chan." _

"_Thank you Nii-CHAN!"_

"Ohhh so she's an adopted sister?" Tsunade asked after listening to the story. Sasuke nodded. "So where is she now? And who is she exactly?"

"She is gone on and we have no idea where she is now." Sasuke said, "But…"

"But what gaki?" Tsunade asked annoyed that he was taking his cool time to explain the situation to her. She was not a patient woman.

"Sakura woke up and remembered something. She said, 'Onee-chan betrayed me.'" He paused to watch Kakashi and Tsunade's expression.

Kakashi leaned forward and looked at Sasuke, "So you figured that this 'onee-chan' played a part in Sakura's attack all those years ago?"

Sasuke linked his fingers together and rested his chin on them, "Hn. I don't think so Kakashi." He remarked, "I know so."

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his temples. "She disappeared a month before Sakura's attack saying she was going to study in Oto. We haven't heard from her since and she never tried to make us remember her. It was almost like she wanted to be forgotten." He paused, "Really it would seem like nothing but you said you found Sakura in Oto and if Sakura really meant that the betrayal 'onee-chan' did to her is what I think it is then…"

"We found out attacker." Kakashi finished.

"Ah." Sasuke confirmed.

"Wait. Wait does this 'onee-chan' have a name?" Tsunade asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, "She said her name was Karin."

_Blocked Memories_

Sakura turned unwilling in her bed. She gasped. Her pink eyebrows pressed downwards as if she was contracting on a single thought. She gasped again.

"Onee-chan why?" Sakura breathed out as she turned again in the bed. Her fingers gripped on the sheet as streaks of tears began to roll down her rounded cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura breathed again. She moaned. "No one-chan don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!"

Sakura bolted up from the bed with a layer of sweat spread across her body. Her heart banged against her chest as she steadied her breathing. Her hand reached out and wiped her wet cheeks before she stood up on shaky legs.

She carefully walked out into the halls, her jade eyes shifting left to right. Her hands reached out and touched the walls carefully spreading her fingers on the faded paint.

'This way.' She told herself pulling her body to the place where the nightmare was set.

She remembered but it wasn't much. Everything was a blurred. She could barely make out the voices but as she walked closer to the setting of her nightmare, she could feel the memories flooding back into her mind.

Her feet stopped and she looked around at the corner she had reached. A large cabinet stood at the side. She looked at the corner and walked closer. At the very edge, the paint seemed to have been scrapped off making long lines of white. Sakura touched it and gulped.

This was the place. She was the place she was attacked ten years ago. She pushed her back to the corner's wall and closed her eyes.

'_It's your fault!'_

Her eyes flew open. Her fault? She closed her eyes again.

'_I'll kill you!'_

Sakura unwilling kept her eyes shut although every single cell in her body was screaming for her to open her eyes.

'_I was never your onee-chan.'_

The sound of a shot faded into Sakura's memory. Her body sunk to her knees. She opened her eyes slowly and breathed out. She had remembered everything from that faithful day now.

"Gomen Karin-onee-chan…" she whispered out, "I never meant to hurt you…"

_Blocked Memories_

Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade all looked up on the sounds of footsteps.

"Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura looked at all of them.

"I remembered what happened to me." She replied.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter. Mmm this story is about to end in a few chapters. (about five) Um if you see any spelling like 'abt' please forgive me. I have been chatting on fb waaay to much and now and tend to spell like that without thinking.**

CherryFlower05


	13. Chapter 13

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-she said, "The worse kinda betrayal is from the person you least expect it from." Pause. Allow tears to cascade down her cheeks, "I never want to remember that type of betrayal. DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER IT!"_

**Chapter 13: Faithfully Forgotten**

"_Go inside."Fifteen year old Sasuke told Sakura. He paused and looked up at her, "And don't open the door for any strangers." _

_Ten year old Sakura giggled at the door frame. Silly silly Sasuke-kun. He is always so overprotective! "I will." Sakura replied tauntingly. She stuck out her tongue while his back was turned not noticing that out of the corners of his dark pools he saw her. _

_Sasuke tackled the door making Sakura squealed in surprised as she pressed her back against it to shut it. Her small hands fiddled with the lock and turned it. "Bye bye Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. Sakura heard his signature grunt and giggled again. Her Sasuke-kun was such a caveman sometimes._

_She backed away from the door and looked around her empty house. Most of the maids had left already for the day and the night shift was running surprisingly late. _

"_Okaa-sama and Otou-sama won't come home anymore." Sakura said aloud, "And Nii-chan is somewhere far away and so is onee-chan." She paused to tumble to her knees, "I am all alone." _

_She glanced at the phone wondering if she should call the Uchiha household to send someone to pick her up. After all she didn't like the thought of being alone in the house. She started in a slow stride towards the phone. Her small hands clumsily gripped on the reviver and dialed the number. _

_A meek voice answered, "Uchiha residence." _

_Sakura easily recognized the voice. "Hello. This is Sakura." _

"_Oh Sakura-chan! Is something the matter?" the person asked. _

"_No its just that the maids are late today and I am all alone here." Sakura admitted, "Can someone come for me Yuki-chan?"_

_Sakura heard the head maid pounder over the line, "Well I am afraid that none of the Uchihas are home right now."_

"_Not even Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blurted out shocked. _

"_Mmmhmm I am afraid so." Yuki replied, "But if you want I can see if I can get one of them of the phone and come for you. Oh even I could come for you as soon as I am done with my chores. It will only be a half-an-hour wait!"_

"_Oh yes that will be great!" Sakura replied relief, "I really don't want to be alone." _

"_I understand darling." Yuki replied, "I'll be over as soon as I can." _

"_Thank you." Sakura finished ending the conversation. _

_She rested down the phone and decided she should start packing her overnight bag. Sakura lifted her small feet up towards the large stairs and carefully climbed each step holding on to the railing as if her life depended on it. She had once fallen from these stairs when she was seven and she never wanted to experience it again._

_She finally reached the top and ran to her room where her overnight bag lay on the floor always packed with fresh clothes for her. Sakura grinned and hurriedly grabbed it. As she turned around, she bumped into something or better said someone. _

"_Onee-chan?" Sakura gasped out as she saw Karin. Karin smiled at her and pat her on her head, "I thought you went up to your room." Karin replied. Sakura dropped her bag shocked. _

_Karin touched the ends of Sakura's short crop hair. "Your hair is still so short. I am surprised." Karin told her. Sakura gave her an awkward smile and tugged away from her suddenly feeling uneasy, "Yeah it will only get in the way when I am playing."_

"_Oh." Karin replied, "I would have thought you of all people would make the effort." _

_Sakura gave her sister a quizzing look, "What do you mean?"_

"_Oh don't you." Karin asked shocked, "Sasuke-KUN likes girls with long hair."_

"_Nani?" Sakura blurted out._

"_Oh so you didn't know! But I am sure you can grow it out now but it may be a little late cause' so many girls are ahead of you." Karin said flipping her now long rosy locks. _

_Sakura ignored the stabs in her heart and picked up her bag from the floor, "I have to go onee-chan. I am staying with the Uchihas tonight." She walked out of her room only to be shoved roughly into the halls. She gasped when she heard a click. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw gun. _

"_Onee-chan?" she asked before a shoot echoed through her ears. _

_Sakura screamed as she scrambled to her feet leaving her bag behind. She rushed down the halls tripping over her own feet. _

"_It's your fault!" Karin screamed at the small child. Sakura remained speechless before running again only to stop at corner and realize she had nowhere else to go. She pressed her small back against the wall as Karin approached. _

"_I don't understand." Sakura muttered out. _

"_I'll kill you." Karin said, "cause' it's your entire damn fault!" _

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Sakura screamed out. _

"_Shut up!" Karin said. Her ruby orbs watched the pitiful girl in front of her. Her fingers moved and pressed down the trigger again. _

_Sakura gasped as she felt the bullet tore through her muscles and the shocking pain that followed. She collapsed to her knees while gripping her shoulders. Her fingers felt the wet substance coating it and she felt her stomach churn. _

"_Onee-chan why?" Sakura gasped out. _

_Karin's eyes became cold as she aimed the gun again, "I was never your onee-chan." _

_Bam!_

_Blocked Memories_

Everyone seemed frozen. Tsunade was the first to snap out of it and rush over to hug Sakura. "I am so sorry. We should have never made you remember that." She whispered out. Sakura gave her a sad smile, "It's okay we needed to find out what happened that night and it was either from me or Karin." She replied.

"But still." Tsunade insisted.

"Kaa-chan its fine." Sakura replied placing her shoulders on Tsunade's shoulders. Tsunade nodded and looked at the two other men in the room. Kakashi had snapped out of his daze and looked at Sakura, "Do we know where Karin is now?" he asked.

"I have Sasori looking for some leads for us since I suspected her." Sasuke said answering Kakashi's question.

"Mmm but we will need more than that." Tsunade announced, "We need to find out why exactly Karin attacked Sakura. What did she do to trigger all those years ago such hate in one girl?"

"Tsunade do you think you're friends in Oto hospital will be able to check the birth records and see if we can find out who exactly are Karin's birth parents." Kakashi asked. Tsunade glanced at him. "I guess I can make some calls." Kakashi nodded, "Good I'll do the same and check to see if there's any criminal record for this Karin." He paused, "I'll need a vivid description of her or maybe a picture."

"She has rose red hair and cherry pop eyes. She likes to style her hair in an uneven cut and wears glasses." Sakura answered, "She would probably be around my height if not a few inches taller I suppose. I don't know if we have any pictures of her from younger days but I am sure that not many people fit her appearances and she would be around 23 by now."

Kakashi smirked at Sakura before patting her on her head, "Very good. That should be more than enough information."

Tsunade smiled at her and then realized something, "You should go home. Kakashi and I will deal with everything from here." she told Sakura. Sakura looked at Tsunade but didn't say anything.

"I'll take her to the Uchiha mansion for the night." Sasuke announced, "It's a better atmosphere." Tsunade nodded, "You better be staying with her gaki." She told Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied but Tsunade got the message.

"Good so we'll leave her in your hands." Kakashi said. He then sent a stern glare at Sasuke, "You better take care of her."

Sasuke nodded and helped Sakura up from her seat and guided her to his car. It was time to pull her out of her bad memories and into happier ones.

**A/N: Okay nxt chapter will ve SasuSaku fluff. We will find out Sasuke's response to some things and his side to what happened ten years ago n hw all the search started for Sakura. Nxt update should be 2rw. Saturday may not ve any cause' I am going out dat day to lime with my friends for my bday which I couldn't really celebrate cause' of exams. **


	14. Chapter 14

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

_-he said, "I can't always be there to protect her." Pause. Smirk, "But I will try." _

**Chapter 14: Better Days**

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the car. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Finally discovering the truth about that day killed him and he found himself dwelling into his own memories of that day.

_Sasuke smirked as he placed his fists against the Haruno's closed door. Silly girl. He'll punish her later. He moved away as he heard the muffled goodbyes from Sakura. His cellular phone then rang out and he pushed his hands into his pockets to answer it. _

_Naruto's name was blinking off the screen and Sasuke immediately became annoyed. This blonde idiot/ best friend (not that he'd admit it) has a HUGE crush on HIS Sakura. He always took extra time trying to impress the young girl who barely gave him any attention at all _

_Sasuke smirked at that. Of course she would never give that idiot the time of day. Sakura already knew what she wanted and that person most certainly wanted her back. But it was that five year gap between them that stopped any moves from being made right now. It really didn't set right in Sasuke's mind calling a ten year old his girl friend right now no matter how much he would like it for her to be just that. _

_The buzzing sounds from his phone snapped Sasuke right out of his thoughts and he disgustedly answered it. Naruto complained how he was taking too long to answer and accused him of doing dirty deeds. Sasuke was ready to kill the bright blonde. Naruto then challenged him to a basketball match and after five minutes of taunting and bets, Sasuke agreed. He could kick the idiot's butt in his sleep._

_But before he left, he glanced back the mansion behind him and wondered why he had this sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. He shook it off and then left._

_About two hours later, he returned home. He had lost the match which was very very odd and the sinking feeling still hadn't left him yet. He was sure something was happening and it was something bad. As he walked into the house, he was greeted by the head maid who was rushing out._

"_Oh Sasuke-sama welcome home!" Yuki exclaimed, "I am sooooo sorry to leave like this but Sakura-chan called two hours ago to tell me that the maids were late and that she wanted to spend her time here but ohhhh my chores took longer than I expected. The poor child!"_

"_Sakura called?" Sasuke asked cutting the maid off. _

"_Hai." Yuki replied._

"_I'll go and get her." Sasuke stated already making his way to the door. Yuki was about to stop him but held back. She knew the extent of the relationship between the young children._

_Sasuke made it back to the Haruno mansion to find the door wide open. He panicked. He rushed into the house shouting Sakura's name. He ran up to her room and found her bag scattered open. He could smell the blood faintly and it made him sick. _

"_SAKURA!" _

_He continued down the halls as the smell began stronger and he looked down on the floor and could see the faded drops of blood on it. As he made it to the corner, he almost collapsed. No one was there but the wall had three bullets in it and each was coated with blood. Her blood. _

"_SAKURA!_

_Sasuke rushed down the stairs following the scent of blood until he reached outside again at the back of the house. No one was there and Sasuke knew, he knew that something like this was going to happen today._

_One hour later the entire Haruno mansion was being searched. Sasuke stood outside in all his fifteen year old glory. There had been no leads as to where Sakura was but it was assumed that she was kidnapped. His mother when insane when she heard her 'daughter' was missing and called all the staff under the Haruno's to ask why they didn't attend work. All gave the same reply. They had been informed that their services were not needed that day. When they followed up the lead, it was a dead end. The person used a public phone to call everyone and although they took finger prints samples, there was a high chance that these people might not even be the person they were looking for. _

_The investigations continued late into the night and over two years but no one could have any leads to Sakura. From that day on, Sasuke blamed himself for her going missing and her possible death because he knew something bad was going to happen but yet he didn't react towards it like he should have. _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura reached out and touched his shoulder. Sasuke immediately snapped out of his daze and realized that he was at the Uchiha mansion.

"Hn. I'm fine." Sasuke replied, "I was just remembering something."

"Oh." Sakura replied her head dropping slightly. Sasuke noticed her changed in mood and sighed inwardly. How was he going to make her feel better when he was only dwelling in the past?

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "You accepted my proposal here."

"What?" Sakura asked. Proposal? What was Sasuke talking about now?

Sasuke stepped out of the car and smirked. He gestured Sakura to follow him. She trailed her jade eyes down his form before opening the car door and coming out.

"So?" she asked looking at the younger Uchiha.

_Eight year old Sakura stared admirably at Sasuke who was easily cooking up lunch for them. _

"_You're really good Sasuke-kun." Sakura announced. Sasuke smirked as he threw the small towel over his shoulders and turned the fish he was roasting. _

"_It would be better if I had a wife." Sasuke muttered out. Sakura gave him a cute confused expression, "A wife?" _

_Sasuke smirked seeing an opening to tease Sakura, "Yes Sakura a wife. A woman to cook, clean and provide for me and my children." _

"_Well that sounds easy enough." Sakura replied, "I can do all of those things soon. I am now learning how to cook but I'll get better and I always have to clean up after you. And I care about you to." _

"_Hn." Sasuke thought about what the young girl said. Of course she couldn't understand the extent of her words but still…_

"_So you accept then?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Mmm?" Sakura said._

"_You will be my wife when you are at the age?" Sasuke continued. _

_Sakura flashed him a toothy grin, "Of course Sasuke-kun! I'll be the one and only Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Sasuke chuckled at her sprit and repeated her new name is she would marry him. "Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke?" he shook his head, "No….You'll be Uchiha Haruno Sakura." _

_Sakura giggled, "Yeah I like that one better!"_

Sakura was beet red after Sasuke finished his story. She couldn't believe how naïve she was as a child. She huffed and crossed her arms completely forgetting about the bad memories she had encountered that day.

"You! You! I HATE YOU!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just ruffled her hair and smirked.

"I still hope you live up to that promise." He whispered making her blush.

"I don't remember promising it." Sakura insisted.

"Hn…but you still did it." Sasuke replied cockily. Sakura succumbed to the urge and slapped Sasuke _**hard**_ across his face. He was baffled by her actions and Sakura froze completely when she realized what she had done.

"Oh my….I didn't mean to." Sakura rambled out with shock still present in her voice. Sasuke shook off his shocked expression and smirked again.

"You're not a kid anymore." Sasuke breathed out, "I always forget that."

Sakura blushed at the deep looks he was giving her. He walked forward and touched the ends of her hair and whispered, "You're a woman now."

Sakura shuffled her feet making Sasuke want to laugh. Even to this day she still had many of the habits that he remembered!

"You shuffle you're feet when you're nervous." He said. Sakura stopped all movements making her frame stiff. She opened her mouth to ask Sasuke something when her phone rang out. She immediately moved away from the younger Uchiha and answered it.

"Otou-san?" Sakura asked over the phone. She paused and listened to watch Kakashi was telling her. Sasuke could see distress written all over and face and walked forward to place his hands on her shoulders. "She's dead?" Sakura asked again. She paused and listened again. "Oh well that's fine. I suppose there's nothing we can do now…" Sakura took a deep breath in and then forced out a cheerful voice, "It's better this way right. It's better if I never met o_nee-chan _sorry _**Karin **_again." She then hung up the phone.

Sakura then let out a depressing sigh. She walked back towards the car and leaned against it. "She's dead Sasuke-kun. Karin died a year after I went missing. She was in trouble with some drug lords or something like that and they killed her. Set her whole apartment ablaze. She died." Her tone was obviously in shock. There was a part of Sakura that wanted Karin to still be alive so she could find out why she did this to her and forgive her.

Long tears slid down Sakura's cheeks before she began sobbing again. She felt so torn whether to forgive Karin and move on or hate her for the rest of her life.

"Sakura." Sasuke said sternly snapping her to look forward, "Forget all of this. It is all in the past. You have a future ahead of you."

"But I want to know! I have so many questions for her!" Sakura screamed out.

Sasuke felt anger rush through his veins, "So you honestly think she would answer them?" he asked, "She tried to kill you without a second though in her mind."

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" Sakura exclaimed, "You won't there."

Sasuke grabbed her and shock her shoulders. "And I regret that every day of my life." He whispered to her.

"Oh." Sakura whispered, "Don't be. Please Sasuke-kun what happened wasn't your fault." She paused and took a deep breath, "You're right. I need to move on but I will only be able to do that when you stop allowing this guilt to eat away at you. What happen happens and we can't change that but we can look forward to the future…** together**."

She placed her head on his chest and slightly chewed down the words that were mocking her in the back of her mind, "Let's make a future together and collect all my memories Sasuke-kun."

"Ah."

**A/N: Um random much? How many people actually believe that Karin is dead and how many thinks that's there is going to be some twist and she's actually alive. Raise your hands please. Of course I have already decided what I am doing with her character just curious to see how many of you are thinking the same thing as me. **


	15. Chapter 15

Blocked Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Maybe it's better this way Otou-chan. I mean my memories are blocked for a reason." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "You can't give up! You have to remember!"

A/N: Okay I posted this story before but now that I looked back well….to put it blank I hated it. So I made up my mind to re-do so enjoy and review please. Some changes will be made to this story for those you have read it.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You made my day with your reviews.

**This story hasn't been updated since last year?! WTH. I am seriously being lazy now. Need to finish this story. **

_-she said, "What Sasuke-kun doesn't know can't hurt him." Pause. Chews on her lip, "Right?"_

Chapter 15: Let's play sneaky!

Her finger tips barely touched the keyboard as they typed the letters onto the screen. Sakura chewed on her lower lip almost regretting that she was doing this but she needed to know what was really going on. Her jade eyes glanced back at Tsunade who was passed out and completely intoxicated with her favorite sake. Breathing out, Sakura carefully rethought the day's events that lead her here.

After spending the night at the Uchiha mansion, she had convinced everyone that she had no interest in her adopted sister and was ready to move on with her life. She spoke to Sasori who warned her to be prepared to be in the spot light. She was an heiress who had a huge business empire in her name. She needed to finally let the public know that she was alive and was ready to take on her life as she was suppose to.

She returned home to Kakashi and Tsunade. They were both giving her sneaky looks when she kissed Sasuke goodnight. Sakura had swore she saw Kakashi slightly glare at Sasuke and even came to pull her indoors insisting it was late when it was barely noon! Sakura found the whole overprotective daddy cute but at the same time annoying. She was a grown woman not some child! Geez!

While she looked around the house, she realized that Tsunade had to her laptop opened and all of Karin's medical records were on the screen. She didn't know how long Tsunade would have the information but Sakura knew it had to be temporary and short. Kakashi had work so she didn't have to worry about his suspicious eyes and made her way down to the kitchen to make tea with one special ingredient- sake.

She brought it to Tsunade who immediately became addicted to the taste and asked for more and soon she was out cold for a good hour or two. Sakura quickly took ownership of the laptop and began to read.

And here we are again at the beginning with Sakura preparing herself for what she was about to discover. She clicked open the file as her jade eyes glued to the screen.

After a whole hour of reading, Sakura felt as if her heart had been stomped all over. The guilt was chocking at her throat and she couldn't take it. Karin's parents had died in a plane crash that just so happened to be the same plane her parents were on and died. They were on their way home for Karin's birthday but never made it back.

'It must have been horrible.' Sakura thought to herself. She tried to awakening the emotions from that day when she heard that her parents were dead. A long tear slid down her cheeks before she started sobbing.

Karin's death was caused by a sudden fire. Karin had no escape and arrived at the hospital with third degree burnt and was coughing up soot that she had inhaled from the fire. Her body was almost beyond recognizable and it didn't take long before her lungs stopped working. It was only due to dental records that the doctors knew who she was.

Sakura swallowed her guilt down her throat and sighed. She regretted even wanting to dwell back into the past. She should have just ignore the urge and listened to everyone else. Now she will have to live with this guilt eating her insides out for the rest of her life.

Sakura was ready to closed down the laptop and pretend that she never did any of this when Tsunade woke up.

"Sakura." She slurred out while looking at the flower name girl, "What are you doing?"

Ohhh she was in trouble now!

_Blocked Memories_

"Are you crazy?!" Tsunade hotly exclaimed glaring at Sakura, "What were you thinking?!" Sakura felt herself shrunk down in embarrassment. She had confessed everything to Tsunade who was anything but pleased.

"Just listen for a second okay. I felt like it was something I needed to do." Sakura explained, "And I was right!"

Tsunade gave her a funny look and asked, "What?"

Sakura shifted in her seat and breathed out, "Well I found out that Karin's parents died on the same plane my parents did."

Tsunade gave her a quizzing look, "What are you talking about Sakura? The plane crash Karin's parents died on was a normal plane flight. Not suitable for people like your parents who are high class."

Sakura's eyes flashed confusion, "But I am sure that it was the same plane." Her hand reached for the phone tempted to call her brother again to see if she was wrong.

"Sakura that crazy!" Tsunade insisted, "Now enough of this. You need to sleep and relax yourself. You have tough days ahead."

"But_" Sakura protested.

"Just go!" Tsunade shouted pointing her finger towards the stairs. Sakura gasped. Tsunade had never yelled at her before.

"Fine." She whispered out before running out of the room. After she left Tsunade collapsed into the chair and sighed deeply. Things were not going as she wanted them to go.

_Blocked Memories_

"Sakura." Sasuke called before knocking on the door again, "Sakura."

Tsunade snorted from behind him. "Don't you think I have tried that gaki?" she asked him. Sasuke glared at her, "Of course." He replied, "Because it is your fault that she's locked herself up."

Tsunade didn't answer. She simply looked down and frowned. Sasuke knocked on the door again and then heard the lock click. He moved away to see the door finally opened with Sakura fully dressed in a pant suit. She kissed Sasuke on his cheek and greeted him. "Morning Sasuke-kun. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Sasuke allowed the confused look to enter his eye and Sakura strolled pass Tsunade without a word. She made her way downstairs where Kakashi was waiting.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade who seemed shocked that Sakura didn't even acknowledge her. The result of the fight had finally hit her heart hard.

Sasuke cleared his throat not sure what to tell the elder woman. Tsunade waved him off with a sour smile, "Go to her." She demanded, "Let an old woman lick her wounds in private."

Sasuke nodded and left.

Once he was gone, Tsunade shook off her resentment and walked towards Sakura's room. If Sakura could snoop in her stuff, then she would return the favor.

She stepped into the room and noticed Sakura's phone blinking. She walked towards the desk and picked it up. It was an alarm. Tsunade looked at the phone before turning off the alarm. The flashing numbers disappeared and the screen lit up with a text message that Sakura was reading. Tsunade saw Sasori's name on the top and assumed it was from him.

_Sakura. The fight our parents were on was flight number 27/5_

Tsunade gasped. Sakura was telling the truth.

"You see the connection now right?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked up and saw Sakura looking at her. "It's the same flight." Tsunade admitted. Sakura nodded.

"This changes everything." Tsunade whispered, "You should tell Kakashi and Sasuke."

Sakura waved her hand to the sides, "Already did." She announced, "Sasori is coming back to Konoha as well. He said that what he has to say cannot be said over the phone."

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said quickly. Sakura smiled, "I know." She whispered back, "By the way…have you seen my black pumps. I can't find then anywhere." To emphasis her point, Sakura pointed to her feet and wiggled her toes. Tsunade laughed, "In the closet. On the lowest shelf." She told her. Sakura nodded and laughed as well before collecting her shoes.

She slipped her feet into them and sighed, "Okay I am off to a press meeting." She gave a grin before hugging Tsunade.

"Good luck gaki." Tsunade whispered.

_Blocked Memories_

Flashes everywhere. Where they trying to blind her? Voices were overlapping over each other. It was official. She hated the press.

Sakura bent forward over all the micro-phones in front of her and blew. Everyone reached to clutch their ears as Sakura smiled satisfied with their reaction.

"You all have the same questions." Sakura said, "How am I alive? Who attempted to kill me? And what will I be doing now?"

She paused to smile when no one spoke up meaning she was right on target. "Truthfully I don't know who tried to kill me. We have our suspects but as the investigation continued…new information has been added. Therefore our original suspected culprit may not be our attempted murder. I was saved by a doctor. You all know her and she has aspired me to become a doctor as well. My studies are far from complete but I am qualified to be a nurse. My family runs and owns the local clinic and hospital in Konoha as well as many others. I will begin there at the bottom of the food chain and work my way up to one day take over the director role from my brother-Sasori. So far, this is all I can share to you. Please be satisfied. Thank you."


End file.
